


Concord Ever Cherished

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: — Я обещал, что отдам тем, кто отомстят за смерть моей жены, все, чего бы они ни попросили вплоть до половины королевства. Прошу, скажите мне, чего вы хотите.Не засомневавшись ни на секунду, лидер взглянул в глаза отцу Барри и ответил:— Вашего сына. Принца.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concord Ever Cherished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831657) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



Король Генри как раз заслушивал прошения в Великом Зале, когда что-то пошло не так.

Принц Барри, единственный его сын, сидел по правую руку, и, хотя обыкновенно он ответственно исполнял свои обязанности, этим утром его мысли были где-то еще. К этому моменту два вассала отца излагали свой спор по поводу части стада — они не могли определиться, кому же она принадлежит. И такие жалкие споры встречались на каждом шагу: Барри наслушался подобного в предостаточном количестве, когда исполнял обязанности короля некоторое время назад. Как и всегда, Генри должен был выслушать их жалобы, а затем принять мудрое решение. Барри сегодня присутствовал скорее формальности ради — в напоминание того, что он все же существует и однажды займет престол. 

Потому у него было предостаточно времени, когда от него ничего особенного не ждали и нужно было только слегка вникать в суть тех мелких споров, что разрешал отец. Их монотонность снова отправляла его мысли в плавание, ровно к тому моменту, когда утром он столкнулся с Айрис Уэст, дочерью одного из отцовских вассалов. Она прибыла сюда с отцом, чтобы обратиться к королю. Айрис, возможно, была самой красивой женщиной из всех, что когда-либо Барри встречал; у нее был подвешен язык, и она могла дать любому фору, соревнуясь в остроумии. Их с Айрис пути часто пересекались с самого детства, а дружба их родителей только крепла. 

В глубине души Барри лелеял надежду, что однажды на ней женится. Он знал, что отец одобрил бы их брак, если бы Барри попросил позволения. Ведь Генри долго и упорно трудился, чтобы их королевство было сильным и стойким, и пока дети других правителей становились лишь способом укрепить отношения с союзными королевствами, Барри с юных лет обещали, что ему будет дозволено жениться по любви. И ему казалось, что нет ничего более захватывающего, чем истинная любовь. Стоило только появиться свободному времени, Барри шел в библиотеку, где он буквально поглощал старые истории: о Тристане и Изольде, Орфее и Эвридике, о Ромео и Джульетте. 

Его родители вступили в брак по расчету, но, в отличие от многих других, полюбили друг друга настолько сильно, что отец не мог пережить уход жены. Несколько долгих месяцев правление королевством преждевременно легло на плечи юного Барри, пока его отец, утопавший в скорби, не мог принимать взвешенных решений. Он скорбел так же сильно, как и любил Нору, — когда она умерла, он словно потерял часть себя. 

И хотя Барри надеялся, что никогда не повторит путь отца, он верил, что может полюбить Айрис так же сильно, как Генри полюбил Нору. Когда она встретила Барри этим утром, то не скрывала собственного счастья, не прятала чувств, как некоторые женщины, под кажущимся безразличием; в ее мягком взгляде читалась нежность. И для Барри ее улыбка, осветившая собой день, была подобна солнцу. 

Он начал думать, как ее добиться. Ему нужно будет быть полностью готовым — такая женщина, как Айрис, была достойна лучшего. И хотя он верил, что Айрис питает к нему ту же привязанность, что и Барри к ней, она была достаточно умна, чтобы иметь собственное видение будущего счастья и процветания, а жизнь королевы, пусть и выглядела привлекательно, требовала самоотверженности. 

Ссорившиеся вассалы по-прежнему высказывали свои доводы, когда Барри из размышлений вырвал звук снаружи Великого Зала. Поначалу звук был слаб, и почти никто в помещении не обратил на него внимания. Но Барри увидел, как один за другим люди стали переговариваться, а звуки тем временем становились громче, и в один момент игнорировать их стало невозможно. Даже просители прекратили спорить, когда из коридора перед Великим Залом донесся шум драки и криков. 

Неожиданно двери, никем не придерживаемые, распахнулись, и трое незнакомцев ворвались внутрь зала, не обращая внимания на слуг, призванных следить за порядком. Барри тут же вскочил на ноги, но отец подле него остался недвижим — внешне он даже не удивился чужому вмешательству. 

Предводитель незнакомцев приблизился к королю и сыну, в руках его был мешок, а по бокам его прикрывали его товарищи — один высокий и мощный, другой — пониже и покомпактнее.

Глаза мужчины пробежались по помещению, он обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, и, как показалось Барри, на нем глаза задержались подольше; неспокойные глаза незнакомца словно приковали его к месту и проникли прямо в душу. Дыхание Барри перехватило, а сердце заколотилось барабанной дробью. Барри будто бы оценивали… и одобрили. Облегчение, которое почувствовал Барри, когда мужчина отвернулся, было прямо-таки физически ощутимо. 

Вассалы разбрелись, словно овцы, о которых они вели спор, когда трио прошло сквозь них. Стоило им занять привычное место перед Генри, как лидер их небрежно, формальности ради поклонился. Его же компаньоны остались недвижимы. Барри просто восхитился самообладанию отца, поднявшегося с места, чтобы обратиться к гостям. Самому Барри не стать таким — он, быть может, и немного подменял отца в прошлом, но он знал, что был далек от величия Генри. 

— Добрый день, сэры, — поприветствовал Генри. — Чем обязан такому визиту? 

Вместо ответа лидер нырнул рукой в мешок, который принес с собой, и бросил что-то оттуда к ногам Генри. Оно немного подскочило, а после замерло перед ними. Барри подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть предмет, но тут же отшатнулся назад — это была отрубленная голова. Отец же попросту приблизился и подтолкнул ее носком ботинка, чтобы увидеть лицо. Они увидели белесые запавшие глаза, искривленный рот, но лицо, представшее их взорам, было узнаваемо — это был Эобард Тоун. 

Барри обернулся к отцу, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, но лицо короля оставалось недвижимо. Скорее всего, он чувствовал сладкую горечь — смерть Норы подкосила Генри, оставила лишь оболочку от его прошлого я и вынудила Барри более деятельно взяться за управление королевством, нежели было характерно для его возраста. Горюя, Генри пообещал многое человеку, который отомстит за его жену. Но Барри надеялся, что эти обещания не потребуется исполнять — это ведь были бредни мужчины, переживавшего смерть любимой жены. На это же надеялся и Генри, возвративший себе способность мыслить здраво. Но, очевидно, их надеждам не суждено было оправдаться. 

Генри не был злым человеком. На самом деле, он был самым добрым из всех, кого знал Барри. Его не услаждали кровавые виды спорта или войны, как услаждали они некоторых, и охотился король только ради пропитания. И хотя в этом была необходимость, смерть Эобарда Тоуна сама по себе не принесла бы ему удовольствия. Эта смерть не вернула бы ему жену. И теперь, в ясном свете здравомыслия, наступившем после бури скорби, он понимал — это была всего лишь еще одна смерть, лишенная смысла. 

Немного поразмыслив, Генри взглянул на незнакомцев и произнес: 

— Я обещал, что отдам тем, кто отомстят за смерть моей жены, все, чего бы они ни попросили вплоть до половины королевства. Прошу, скажите мне, чего вы хотите. 

Не засомневавшись ни на секунду, лидер взглянул в глаза отцу Барри и ответил: 

— Вашего сына. Принца.


	2. Chapter 2

Зал оказался тут же повергнут в хаос — возмущенные крики эхом отдавались от стен, пока Барри глупо замер от шока. 

Чужаки не обращали внимания ни на кого, кроме Барри и его отца. Их предводитель, в частности, по-прежнему проникновенно глядел на Барри, сам же принц был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы и подумать о том, как бы отвести глаза. Что могло понадобиться этому человеку от него? Он не был крупным землевладельцем, не имел большого состояния, кроме того, которое перейдет ему после смерти отца. Если чужак хотел богатств, ему следовало бы попросить об этом напрямую. 

Может, они хотели сделать Барри своим заложником, но чего ради? Опять же, гораздо проще было попросить о том, чего они хотели, напрямую. Генри не посмел бы им отказать — это было понятно любому из тех, кто знал его хотя бы немного. Король никогда не отказывался от своих слов. 

Накидка Генри мягко зашелестела, сам король развернулся, возвращаясь на свое место. Наконец, зал погрузился в тишину. 

— Оставьте нас, — приказал он. 

Достопочтенные люди и простые крестьяне еле потащили ноги, перешептываясь между собой и бросая на Барри, чужака и короля многозначительные взгляды. От смущения Барри зарделся, хоть он и не знал почему. Было что-то в этих нехороших взглядах такое, отчего по коже ползли мурашки: будто они знали то, чего не знал Барри, и это было плохо. 

Он отвернулся и решил сосредоточить внимание на трех незнакомцах, стоящих перед ним. Все они были одеты подобающе для путешествий, ботинки их были измазаны в грязи, а на плечах покоились тяжелые плащи. Те, что держались позади говорящего, так и не сняли капюшонов, нависавших над их лицами и их скрывавших. Если Барри щурился, то он мог разглядеть квадратную челюсть того, что покрупнее. Ее оттеняла легкая щетина, а в изгибе губ так и было написано раздражение. Но стоило Барри взглянуть на другого, как он с удивлением обнаружил, без сомнения, женские подбородок и рот. Должно быть, незнакомка наблюдала за Барри из-под своего капюшона, ибо она тут же вскинула голову и подмигнула ему так, чтобы он смог увидеть. 

Барри быстро отвернулся, и взгляд его снова пал на мужчину, которого они полагали их предводителем. Он был старше Барри — это было ясно по серебру, закравшемуся в его волосы на висках, — и все же он был моложе, чем могло показаться. Он выглядел, словно повзрослел преждевременно; в его глазах виделась та мудрость, приходившая от жизненного опыта, которого он за десяток лет накопил больше, чем некоторые за всю жизнь. И эти глаза снова взглянули на него, и сердце Барри заколотилось, словно у зайца; в этот момент безопаснее всего ему было глядеть в пол. 

Вскоре зал опустел, и внутри остались лишь Барри, его отец и три чужака. Возможно, Барри должен был почувствовать облегчение, но ему стало только хуже. Теперь, когда людей вокруг не было, он ощущал себя, как на ладони. Бабочки в его животе обезумели, и он поспешил возвратиться на свое место, чтобы дождаться объяснений от незнакомца. 

Когда за последним человеком громко захлопнулась дверь, Генри выпрямился, спросив: 

— Как вас зовут? 

Их лидер снова выступил вперед, говоря за всех: 

— Леонард Снарт, Ваше Величество, и мои товарищи Мик Рори и Сара Лэнс. 

Снарт. Барри узнал это имя. В процессе обучения ему рассказывали о всех королевских семьях в близлежащих королевствах. Снарты правили землей на Севере, совсем небольшой по сравнению с землями Алленов. В большинстве своем владения Снартов были каменисты и бесплодны и совсем не подходили для земледелия. И когда высокопоставленные лица прибывали в замок Алленов, они часто шутили, что король Снарт так же не гостеприимен, как и земля, которой он правил. 

И если Барри верно выучил свой урок, у короля Льюиса Снарта было двое детей — сын и дочь — и растущий список мертвых жен. Должно быть, пред ними был старший сын. Он определенно подходил под это определение: вел себя, как кто-то, кто не привык преклоняться перед другими людьми и, пусть и проявлял к Генри уважение, вел себя с ним на равных — глядел прямо в глаза с уверенностью человека, привыкшего общаться с членами королевских семей. 

— Снарт? — прекрасно зная своего отца, Барри сразу же расслышал в его голосе легкую ноту неодобрения. Для остальных же это было неочевидно. — Ну что ж, принц Леонард, я должен…

— Я не принц, — прервал он Генри прежде, чем тот смог продолжить. 

Барри и Генри обменялись взглядами. Они явно пришли к одному выводу насчет родословной Леонарда, а потому были удивлены своей ошибке. Сколько Леонардов Снартов могло существовать? Барри подался вперед: 

— Но разве ты не сын короля Льюиса? — высказал он предположение. 

— Он от меня отрекся, — сказал Леонард, и, пусть голос его не изменился, но глаза его сделались холодными, как лед. — Теперь я ничем не лучше бастарда. 

Генри не мог подобрать слов, что случалось редко. Барри и сам не знал, как полагалось отвечать в таких случаях. Это было неслыханно — отречься от единственного сына. Со смертью правителя королевство останется без прямого наследника, и наступит хаос. Даже если дочь короля Льюса была замужем и родила детей — что, Барри припоминал смутно, было не так — разве не лучше было передать престол своему родному ребенку? Это было бессмысленно. 

Генри явно подумал о том же и решил, что лучше было не раскапывать это дело. Он продолжил с того места, на котором и остановился: 

— Я должен знать, что ты имеешь в виду, прося моего сына. 

— Все довольно просто, — лишь сказав это, Леонард встал так, будто был готов к сражению, и Барри не мог не напрячься в ответ. — За то, что мы воздали убийце Вашей жены по заслугам, я прошу всего лишь женить Вашего сына на моей сестре. 

Барри бросил взгляд на отца и увидел, как Генри сжал челюсти, а руки его стиснули подлокотники. С отточенным за годы добродушием и извиняющейся улыбкой он ответил на просьбу Леонарда: 

— Мой сын принадлежит только себе, и я ему пообещал, когда он был совсем юным, что он сможет жениться на том, кого выберет сам. К сожалению, не в моих силах дать тебе то, чего ты просишь. Выбери что-нибудь еще, и оно станет твоим. 

Напряжение отпустило Барри. Он даже сомневаться не должен был в том, что отец сдержит слово, данное ему. Генри был самым лучшим человеком из всех, кого он знал, и любовь Барри к нему только выросла, когда он отверг предложение, за которое другие короли ухватились бы с радостью. Барри подозревал, что Генри был в курсе его чувств к Айрис и понимал при этом, что брак с единственной дочерью вассала не принесет их королевству никаких выгод, кроме личного счастья Барри. Сестра же Леонарда, с другой стороны, была принцессой и, если сказанное Леонардом было правдиво, единственным признанным ребенком престарелого короля. В случае его смерти земля Снартов (пусть маленькая и невзрачная) станет частью королевства Алленов. Вполне очевидно, что именно пошло бы на благо их королевству.

Барри протянул руку, накрыв ею ладонь отца. Он надеялся, что Генри по этому маленькому жесту поймет, насколько сын был ему благодарен. 

— Мне больше ничего не нужно. 

Генри и Барри резко обернулись на Леонарда и оторопели, заметив, что рука Снарта потянулась к мечу и легла на рукоятку, готовая вытащить оружие. 

Та женщина — Сара — зашипела на него:

— Прекрати, Снарт.

Но другой компаньон Снарта уже готов был прикрыть спину Леонарда в бою. Уголки его губ казались напряженными, похожими на кривую ухмылку, и казалось, будто именно на это он и рассчитывал. Запоздало Барри схватился за собственный меч, придерживая его у сиденья, неопытно, неловко от страха, чудом умудрившись не уронить его на пол. Ощущение кожаных ножен в руке едва-едва дарило чувство безопасности, и, по правде говоря, это был скорее церемониальный меч, а сам Барри не очень преуспевал в боевых искусствах. У него против Леонарда не было ни шанса, но, быть может, у него получиться защищать отца, пока кто-нибудь не услышит звуки битвы в зале и не придет на помощь. 

Генри медленно поднялся с места, заставляя жестом остановиться и Леонарда, и Барри. 

— Мы можем все обсудить. Нет нужды в битве. 

Взглядом Леонарда можно было резать алмазы. 

— Простите, но мое требование не обсуждается. Я не думаю, что оно неразумно. В Вашем указе Вы предложили половину королевства тому, кто сделает за Вас грязную работу, — Генри поморщился на этих словах, — и именно этого я и прошу… просто в форме брака. 

— Я был бы счастлив даровать тебе землю. Разве это не было бы проще? 

Прекрасно было видно, как нарастало раздражение Снарта. 

— Я не этого хочу. Нужен брак. Моя сестра будет владеть половиной Ваших земель. Все, как Вы и предложили, и Вам даже не придется расплачиваться, пока Вы не умрете. А если преставится мой старик, то от этого договора Вы даже сможете воспользоваться выгодой еще при жизни. Все просто. 

Барри видел, как поколебалась решимость его отца под упрямым напором Снарта. И хотя мысль о браке не по любви выводила его из себя, расстройство отца ранило его куда больше в этот момент. Он видел, как тяжело Генри разрешить ситуацию с обещанием Барри в свете требований Снарта. И когда последним возражением, которое смог привести Генри, стало следующее, сердце Барри разбилось вдребезги:

— Но сколько стоит счастье моего сына? 

Тогда вперед выступила Сара, отбрасывая капюшон, чтобы открыть лицо. 

— Я понимаю, перед каким трудным выбором это ставит Вас и Вашего сына. Я могу понять родителя, который желает только лучшего своему ребенку, — ее спокойный голос и понимающий тон убавили градус напряжения в помещении. Там, где Леонард был дерзок и резок, Сара была здравомысляща. Барри попросту не понимал, почему не ее выдвинули вести переговоры с самого начала. — Брак Вашего Высочества был договорным, если я не ошибаюсь? 

— Так и есть, — признал Генри. 

— И Вы были счастливы, разве не так? 

Генри на секунду показался отстраненным, словно он пустился в воспоминания. 

— Верно. 

Сара кивнула, и на ее лице расцвела нежная улыбка, будто и она знала такую любовь, что была у Генри и Норы.

— Ваш сын кажется добрым человеком, как и его отец, а принцесса Лиза — образец целомудрия и красоты. Они отлично подойдут друг другу, и кто знает? Может быть, они влюбятся друг в друга, как и Вы с женой. 

— Может быть. 

Барри должен был признать, что Сара в своем деле была подкована: ее мягкие вопросы успокоили печали Генри, на лице которого теперь было написано скорее созерцание, нежели неприятие. И пусть Барри и был рад, что волнения отца утихли, это значило, что окончательное решение ложится исключительно на его плечи. И эти домыслы подтвердились, когда после небольшого обдумывания положения дел Генри посмотрел на Леонарда, произнося:

— Мне нужно поговорить с сыном наедине. 

— Конечно. Мы будем снаружи, — низко поклонился Снарт, поворачиваясь и выводя Мика и Сару из зала. 

И как только они ушли, Барри позволил своему расстройству вырваться наружу; он подскочил, принимаясь мерить комнату шагами. На самом деле он хотел что-нибудь бросить, но так он позволил бы эмоциям взять над собой верх. И как бы сильно ему ни хотелось истерить и бегать, словно расстроенный ребенок, он был принцем — наследником отцовской короны, и, если чему и научила его та власть, которую он опробовал на вкус, так это тому, что порой следовало дистанцироваться от собственных мыслей, чувств и желаний и взглянуть на все объективно. И над этим он, честно говоря, все еще работал. 

— Что думаешь, Барри? 

— Я его ненавижу, — в животе у него все закипало от гнева, разожженного Леонардом Снартом и его невыносимым, непроходимым упрямством. И чем больше об этом думал Барри, тем злее становился. 

Генри же позволил себе слегка усмехнуться: 

— Это понятно, но что насчет брака? 

— Я не хочу, но есть ли у меня выбор? То, чего он просит, дозволено ему по праву. 

— Тебе необязательно делать это. 

— Папа…

— Твоя мать и я, мы вместе пообещали тебе, что ты женишься по любви, — Генри отвел взгляд в сторону, избегая Барри. — Я знаю, что есть кое-кто, на кого ты положил глаз. Ты не так уж скрытен. 

Барри глубоко вздохнул. Генри был прав: он долгие годы планировал свое будущее с Айрис в качестве жены и королевы. Если бы не произошедшее, можно было быть уверенным, что все случилось бы так, как и было задумано. И сейчас он чувствовал, что его чудесной мечте, которой он упивался так долго, угрожает опасность. Но всю свою злость, все свое расстройство Барри запер в глубине души. Он должен был преодолеть это испытание с честью и достоинством — он должен был принять решение, которое не мог принять Генри из любви к нему. 

— Больше это не имеет значение. Моя реальность такова, что Леонард не отступится и все слышали, чего он попросил. Они пока что не знают детали, но обязательно узнают. И они не посмотрят на произошедшее нашими глазами, потому что им плевать, женится ли их принц по любви или нет, лишь бы дела в королевстве шли благополучно, а король был хорошим и справедливым. Мы не можем сказать нет, не отказавшись от твоих слов. 

— И когда же ты стал таким практичным, сын? — грустно спросил Генри. 

Барри приблизился и опустился перед ним на колено, взяв руки Генри в свои и обнадеживающе их сжимая: 

— За последний год мне пришлось сильно повзрослеть. Я не хочу этого делать, но сделать это необходимо. И, быть может, мне повезет так же, как когда-то повезло тебе. 

— Мне так жаль, Барри. Мы с твоей мамой всегда желали тебе только счастья. 

Барри покачал головой. 

— В этом твоей вины нет и даже не думай. Любой человек, у которого есть сердце, не попросил бы о том, о чем просит Леонард. 

И, сжав напоследок руки отца еще раз, Барри поднялся на ноги, целуя отца в бровь. 

— Ну, значит, все решено? 

— Да. Полагаю, я женюсь. 

И стоило это произнести вслух, как все становилось реальным. Барри стоял здесь, в пустом зале, и определял свое будущее. Меньше часа потребовалось, чтобы весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Все, что он воспринимал как должное, у него отнимали. Как и многие другие дети королевских семей, он вынужден будет вступить в договорный брак с женщиной, которую он никогда не встречал и, быть может, которая ему даже не понравится, ради политики. И все потому, что Леонард Снарт ворвался в его жизнь. 

— Пригласишь их обратно? 

— Конечно. 

Барри сделал глубокий вдох для успокоения и, пройдя сквозь двери, позвал их гостей обратно в зал. Ему пришлось прикусить свой язык, когда Леонард прошествовал мимо, — Барри так и подбивало высказать этому человеку все, что он думает. 

И когда Барри снова опустился на свое место, Леонард обратился к Генри: 

— И каково Ваше решение, Ваше Величество? 

Генри вопросительно взглянул на Барри, и Барри знал, что, покачай он сейчас головой, и Генри будет за него бороться несмотря ни на что, несмотря даже на соглашение, к которому они пришли. И тогда у Барри будет та жизнь, о которой он мечтал. 

Но вместо этого Барри кивнул.

— Мы принимаем твои условия, — сказал Генри наконец. — Барри женится на твоей сестре. 

На лице Леонарда промелькнуло нечто вроде облегчения, но слишком быстро, неуловимо, и снова уступило место его привычной безразличной ухмылке.

— Рад, что мы смогли прийти к соглашению.


	3. Chapter 3

Все поведение Леонарда в момент изменилось, стоило только Барри и его отцу принять условия сделки. Тот самый шлейф отчаяния и агрессии, следовавший за ним с того самого момента, как он ворвался в Великий Зал, тут же испарился, уступая место пугающей сосредоточенности — ему нужно было разобраться с деталями брачного союза и положить начало подготовке. 

Голова Барри начала кружиться, когда Леонард принялся обсуждать тонкости королевской свадебной церемонии, и Генри не осталось иного выхода, кроме как напомнить, что до появления Леонарда и его компаньонов они заслушивали просителей, которые все еще ждали снаружи. 

— Не можем ли мы продолжить разговор, когда мы с Барри закончим тут с делами? Может быть, даже в моих покоях. 

Леонарда словно выбили из колеи — он будто надеялся разобраться со всем немедленно, прямо сейчас. Барри даже немного казалось, что, будь у него возможность провести свадебную церемонию здесь и сейчас и без самой невесты, то он не упустил бы этот шанс. 

— Как пожелаете, Ваше Величество, — сказал он, поклонившись. — Как мы узнаем, когда и куда нам следует прибыть? 

— Я поручу нашему слуге проводить вас в комнаты, которыми вы можете пользоваться на время вашего пребывания здесь. Я пошлю за вами слугу, когда мы с Барри разберемся с делами. Тогда и посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

Генри подозвал слугу и быстро объяснил, что их гостям потребуется, прежде чем отпустить их восвояси. И, выходя из зала, Сара помахала Барри. 

Когда они удалились, Барри тяжело вздохнул от облегчения. 

— Он напористый, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к отцу. Генри согласно кивнул, и Барри подумал о том, какие, должно быть, мысли роились в его голове сейчас. Но самому Барри только оставалось надеяться, что несдержанное обещание не ляжет на плечи отца тяжким грузом. Ведь винить в произошедшем следовало только Леонарда. 

— Полагаю, нам лучше разобраться со всем, — все-таки предложил Генри. — Нам не стоит заставлять Леонарда ждать. 

Барри согласно кивнул, но глубоко внутри он надеялся, что жалобы будут следовать одна за другой, чтобы Леонард томился долгие часы. Он этого заслуживал — желание Барри было совсем мелким по сравнению с тем, во что его впутал Леонард. 

Брак по договоренности. Они должны будут сообщить народу. Если все произойдет так быстро, как хотел того Леонард, им нельзя молчать. 

— Не стоит ли нам сделать объявление, когда все они вернутся? — спросил Барри Генри. — Они уже знают, что что-то произошло. Лучше сразу сказать им правду вместо того, чтобы потакать слухам. 

— И ты прав, снова, — Генри дотянулся до руки Барри, крепко ее сжимая. — Я горжусь тобой, сын. И твоя мама гордилась бы тоже. 

Грудь Барри стянуло, как случалось всегда, когда вспоминали Нору. Барри хотел бы, чтобы она была здесь, рядом. Она наверняка знала бы, что делать. 

Ждавшие снаружи люди поспешили внутрь, и Генри встал перед ними, сообщив о предстоящем бракосочетании Барри. Люди, видел Барри, зашептались, принялись посматривать на него так, что сам принц зарделся от стыда. Те, что были похрабрее, задавали вопросы вслух: что это будет значить для королевства? Когда пройдет церемония бракосочетания? Можно ли доверять королевству Снартов? 

Ответов на вопросы у Генри не было, но он их заверил, что действовал, действует и будет действовать в лучших интересах королевства, а детали предстоящей церемонии будут оглашены вечером. И это, судя по всему, удовлетворило людское любопытство. Пока что. 

И как только волнения улеглись, а утро плавно перетекло в полдень, все продолжилось по прежнему сценарию, разве что теперь мысли Барри были заняты не Айрис — хотя его все так же разбирало сожаление за то, что все обернулось не так, как было задумано, его волновал вопрос, как он будет объясняться с ней. Его голова была забита Леонардом и будущей невестой. Будет ли она такой, какой описала ее Сара? Найдет ли он свое счастье? И сможет ли вообще быть счастлив, зная, что его вынудили вступить в этот брак, вынудили отречься от Айрис? 

Время текло слишком быстро, и совсем скоро цепочка жалобщиков подошла к концу. Генри приказал слуге привести Леонарда с его свитой в его покои, а также накрыть на стол. 

Рука об руку Барри и Генри шли по замку — одни и впервые за весь день никуда не спеша. 

— Мы с твоей матерью… — начал Генри, но замолчал. Барри дал ему шанс привести в порядок свои мысли, и тот продолжил. — Поначалу было страшно. Я был моложе, чем ты сейчас, когда мы поженились. Но каким-то образом мы все преодолели, и нам повезло найти любовь в нашем союзе. Я не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы она меня возненавидела. Это было бы невыносимо. 

Поднявшись наверх, в покои Генри, они обнаружили, что те все еще были пусты. Генри прошел внутрь, опускаясь в мягкое кресло, Барри же, пытаясь успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, схватился за перо и пергаменты, лежавшие на отцовском столе. Единственным звуком оставался треск огня в камине. Они ждали напряженно, как преступники ждут палача. 

Но в этот раз Леонард вошел более сдержанно, чем в прошлый раз, и даже оповестил их о своем прибытии стуком в дверь. 

— Войдите, — пригласил Генри, и Барри встал рядом с ним. 

Леонард вошел первым — к этому времени он уже сменил свой походный наряд на одежды, не сильно отличавшиеся от одежд Барри. Наряд Леонарда видал деньки и получше, и почистить его не мешало бы, но ткань была такой, какую и подобало носить принцу.

И снова Барри задумался, что же заставило отца Леонарда отречься от него. Если те слухи о Льюисе Снарте, что ходили, были правдивы, должно быть, Леонард совершил что-то действительно гадкое, раз умудрился рассердить даже этого жестокого человека. 

За Леонардом последовала Сара, и Барри удивился, когда она прикрыла за собой дверь. Значит, Мик не прибудет. И это только подтвердило догадки Барри: Мик был грубой силой — легко и просто. Но его отсутствие на переговорах никак не скажется. 

— Спасибо, что нашли время снова встретиться с нами сегодня, — вступила Сара, продолжая играть роль дипломата. — Я знаю, что у вас, должно быть, очень много дел, от которых мы вас оторвали. 

— Нет ничего важнее будущего моего сына, — Генри кивнул на стол. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. 

Все они приблизились к небольшому столу в центре комнаты: Барри с Генри по одну сторону, Леонард и Сара — по другую. В конце концов, Барри сел напротив Леонарда, и хотя он знал, что должен вести себя дипломатично в любых условиях, он не смог не нахмуриться, глядя на бывшего принца. В ответ же ему досталась позабавленная ухмылка, чего и следовало ожидать, и все же в животе Барри с новой силой вспыхнул огонь. 

— Расскажи нам, Леонард, — начал Генри, отвлекая внимание Леонарда от Барри. То электричество, трещавшее между ними, сошло на нет, оставляя Барри со странным чувством разочарования, которое он не мог объяснить даже себе. — Как ты хочешь все это обыграть? 

— Если честно, я бы сделал все настолько быстро, насколько возможно. 

Барри было интересно, к чему была такая спешка. Они с отцом согласились с требованиями Леонарда и отступать не собирались. Но, возможно, Леонард им не доверял и желал закрепить брак, прежде чем они смогут выкрутиться. Он был похож на человека, подозревающего во лжи всех и вся, и это, скорее всего, было отражением его собственного характера: будучи человеком коварным и бесчестным, Леонард ожидал того же и от других. 

— Это я уже понял, — ответил Генри. — Что требуется от нас? 

— С собой я привез почтового голубя, — ну конечно же, а как иначе, подумал Барри. — Если Вы напишете записку, я тут же ее отправлю. Понадобится также человек-посыльный на случай, если голубь не доберется. Предложите брак между принцем Барри и принцессой Лизой и попросите, чтобы принцессу доставили сюда немедленно, поскольку свадьба состоится так быстро, насколько это возможно. И если все пройдет, как надо, она прибудет сюда в течение двух недель. 

Генри нахмурился, подаваясь вперед в кресле: 

— Король Снарт об этом не знает? Что если он не одобрит союз? 

Барри почувствовал, как вспыхнула в груди искра надежды — быть может, его будущее еще не было предрешено. От Леонарда отреклись, и, быть может, он действовал назло отцу. Последнее слово оставалось за королем Снартом. Если он отвергнет соглашение, заключенное Леонардом, Барри будет свободен. 

Но Леонард развеял сомнения Генри и надежды Барри одним взмахом руки: 

— Он одобрит. Он никогда не получит предложения за Лизу получше. 

Барри поморщился, поражаясь словам Леонарда. Его сестра ведь была не мешком муки, не лошадью, и о ней нельзя было говорить, как о товаре. Это только больше обесценивало их будущий союз. 

— Быть может, дадим им некоторое время перед свадьбой, чтобы познакомиться? — предложил Генри. — Хотя бы месяц? 

— И какая разница? — небрежно отмахнулся Леонард. — Так или иначе, свадьба состоится. Но, раз уж Вы так хотите, можем дать им два дня. Время на исходе. Церемония может быть простой, нам не нужны шик и роскошь. К тому же, Вы весьма ясно дали понять, что вообще не хотели бы свадьбы. 

И это, по крайней мере, приносило чувство облегчения. Барри подумал о том, что ему пришлось бы сохранять спокойствие и, может, даже изображать счастье целый день перед толпой людей, и от этих мыслей он содрогнулся. Просто и без шумихи — это предложение было ему по душе. 

Вскоре после этого они разошлись, и в руках у Леонарда была записка, определявшая судьбу Барри. 

***

 

Когда на следующий день Барри спустился к завтраку, Леонард и его друзья были здесь. 

Леонард наклонялся к Саре, и вдвоем они о чем-то шептались. Мик не обращал внимания ни на них, ни на кого-либо еще в комнате, прихлебывая пиво. Генри, сидевший во главе стола, первым заметил присутствие Барри и взглянул на него с сожалением. Когда и Леонард увидел его, то сразу же замолк, и Барри не мог не подумать, что их разговор шел именно о нем. 

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество, — произнесла Сара, составляя на стол локти и хищнически улыбаясь. Она совсем не походила своей дерзостью на женщин, которых встречал Барри, так что он просто не понимал, как себя с ней вести. Он ответил быстрым кивком, что показалось наиболее подходящим для такого приветствия, и это, казалось, насмешило ее. Она отвернулась, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо Леонарду. Та близость, царившая между ними, была крайне любопытна, и Барри ненароком задумался, какие же отношения их связывали. 

Барри занял место рядом с отцом, специально развернув стул так, чтобы Леонард мог видеть только его спину. 

И сказать, что первый завтрак был полон неловкости, не сказать ничего. Леонард и его компаньоны сидели отдельно от людей замка, и всякие банальные любезности, которыми следовало бы обменяться, потерпели крах. 

Барри сосредоточился на том, чтобы покончить с завтраком и убраться оттуда так быстро, насколько это только было возможно. 

Но затем ему показалось, будто он услышал свое имя; он повернулся и поймал Леонарда, Сару и Мика в тот самый момент, когда они пялились на него бесстыжим образом. И даже когда Барри их поймал, они не отвернулись. На самом деле Леонард, кажется, только пристальнее принялся его разглядывать. Его глаза были самыми пронизывающими, и, когда они приковывали Барри к месту, он чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Он еще больше, чем прежде, ощущал свое тело: стянутую грудь и сумасшедшее биение сердца, эхо которого, можно было поклясться, он слышал в ушах. Его пальцы крепче стиснули вилку и нож, пока сам Барри пытался хоть за что-то уцепиться в буре своих эмоций. 

Кто-то загоготал, приводя Барри в чувство. 

Он взглянул, обнаруживая, что это Мик громко смеялся, а Сара прятала улыбку за ладонью. Самодовольная ухмылка Снарта так и кричала о том, что реплика, их насмешившая, принадлежала именно ему. Барри мог только предположить, что укол был в его сторону. 

Бросив свои столовые приборы, он поднялся и покинул обеденный зал без единого слова. 

***

 

По современным рамкам замок Алленов не мог считаться большим. Он принадлежал их семье многие поколения и, по большей части, не перестраивался, так что в сравнении с некоторыми дворцами, выстроенными за последний век, он мог показаться маленьким. Но на самом деле маленьким он не был со всеми этими фортами и башнями, с распростершимся огромным внутренним двором, где тренировались рыцари со своими оруженосцами, а в стойлах держались лошади. И все же, несмотря на то, каким большим был замок, Барри был поражен обнаружить, что, куда бы он ни пошел, там его поджидал Леонард. 

Порой он был вместе с Миком и Сарой, все остальное время — сам по себе. Барри мог выйти на внутренний двор, чтобы потренироваться, и даже там был Леонард, не спускавший с него глаз. Его жгучий взгляд безотрывно следовал за Барри, пока тот вращал и оттачивал удары своим тренировочным клинком, и не раз Барри настолько отвлекало пристальное внимание Леонарда, что он пропускал удар. Если же Барри шел в библиотеку, то и там был Леонард, читавший на любимом месте Барри. Он был на завтраке, он был на ланче, он был на ужине. Всего за пару дней стало казаться, что он влился в их повседневную жизнь. Барри было от него не сбежать. 

Мик и Сара же освоились в замке, как рыбы в воде. Они приходили в столовую, целыми днями тренировались с рыцарями и оруженосцами и частенько задерживались допоздна, выпивая с самыми шумными из всех жителей замка. Людям они пришлись по душе, и народ с радостью приглашал двух новых помощников в свои ряды. Совсем скоро стало казаться, будто они всегда были здесь. 

Но Леонард, кажется, просто следил за Барри. Отдельно ото всех и в полном одиночестве. 

***

 

Пять дней спустя вернулся голубь с ответом, определившим судьбу Барри. До королевства Снартов голубь добрался без проблем, так что, когда прибыл посыльный Алленов, принцесса Лиза уже была собрана и готова отправиться в путь. У короля Снарта на этот счет не было никаких возражений, и на следующее утро Лиза отправилась в дорогу. Если все сложится, как должно было, они прибудут в замок через четыре дня. 

***

 

После этого Барри избегал Леонарда как только мог. И чаще всего ему приходилось сидеть в личных покоях королевской семьи и принимать пищу по большей части в своей комнате. Барри знал, что так вести себя принцу не подобало, но он, словно капризный ребенок, просто не мог не обижаться на целый мир. Генри ничего не говорил, но то, как он смотрел на Барри, когда их пути пересекались, говорило больше слов. 

И Барри этого не хотел, но одной ночью, ближе к двенадцати, когда он слонялся по коридорам, думая, что все спят, он завернул за угол и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Леонардом. Барри прикусил язык, рассчитывая, что обойдется лишь кивком в знак приветствия, но в тот момент все, что он копил в себе всю последнюю неделю, вскипело внутри, и перед глазами все вспыхнуло красным. 

Даже не осознавая, что творит, он толкнул Леонарда в стену, перехватив его за воротник; расстояния между ними не было от слова совсем. 

— Ты злодей, знаешь? — выпалил он в лицо Леонарду. — Самый настоящий злодей. 

Леонард не сказал ничего, но бессменная ухмылка исчезла с его лица. Он даже и не пытался бороться с хваткой Барри. 

— У меня было будущее. Я должен был быть счастлив. Моя мама обещала мне, что я… — нет. Барри одернулся себя на полуслове. Леонард не заслуживал слышать о его матери. — Но все, что остается мне теперь, — смотреть, как любовь всей моей жизни выходит замуж за другого. И если твоя сестра хоть немного похожа на тебя, я буду несчастен всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Продолжавшееся молчание Леонарда приводило его в ярость. Барри хотелось встряхнуть его, ударить, а не просто кричать. Но его рассудок не мог ему этого позволить. От этого не станет легче. Ни от чего не станет. Он сам застелил себе постель, в которую должен был теперь лечь. 

И осознание того, что ничего не изменится, заставило Барри отступить. Его руки отпустили воротник Леонарда и безвольно повисли вдоль тела. 

— Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? — спросил Барри, отчаявшись. — Ты же рушишь мою жизнь. 

С холодным безразличием Леонард посмотрел на него. 

— Потому что я могу. Это ты хочешь от меня услышать? 

Он оттолкнул Барри от себя, и в следующее мгновение они оказались у противоположных стен коридора. Ни один не смотрел на другого. 

— Я останусь лишь до свадьбы. После этого ты меня не увидишь. 

И с этими словами Леонард отправился восвояси. 

— Ну и отлично! — закричал ему вслед Барри.


	4. Chapter 4

В день прибытия принцессы Лизы Леонард оказался во внутреннем дворе задолго до того, как хоть кто-то из обитателей замка даже помыслил выйти. Из спальни Барри, располагавшейся по левую сторону от ворот, прекрасно просматривались и внутренний двор, и ведущий к замку мост, переброшенный через ров, и свое время Барри тратил, то ожидая приезда принцессы Лизы, то наблюдая за беспокойными метаниями Леонарда, параллельно желая всего самого плохого человеку, разрушившему его счастье. Этим утром его злость достигла своего апогея, и казалось, будто диковатый зверь рвал когтями его внутренности. 

И похоже, что погода сочувствовала Барри: к полудню небо затянуло облаками, и все окрестности окрасились в темно-серый. Чуть позже закапал мелкий, но беспрестанный дождик, повисая вокруг замка плотной стеной. Леонард просто-напросто натянул на голову капюшон, оставаясь на своем посту. 

Первым знаком приближения принцессы Лизы стал рыцарь на коне, выплывший из тумана и пересекший мост на пути во внутренний двор замка. Барри, бегавший с одного конца комнаты в другой, глядел, как тот становился все ближе, пока не нырнул на территорию замка. Запоздало он понял, что этим рыцарем была Сара, ее светлые волосы облепили лицо, когда она выскочила из седла и приземлилась в лужу грязи, плюхнувшую под ногами. Мельком она переговорила с Леонардом и сразу же направилась в замок. 

Барри принялся поправлять одежду, приглаживать волосы. Пусть он и не хотел этого союза вовсе, но хорошее первое впечатление никогда никому еще не вредило. К тому времени, как за ним пришел слуга, Барри сидел на кровати, бабочки порхали в его животе, и все же он намеревался пойти и встретиться лицом к лицу со своим будущим. 

Прибытие Лизы не встречали фанфарами, как это делалось по обыкновению. Ее встречали лишь Генри, Барри, Леонард со своими друзьями и те немногие слуги, которые могли им понадобиться. Все они стояли, столпившись, в напряженной тишине, пока небеса поливали их дождем. 

Словно призрачная, карета появилась из-за стены дождя, лошади мчали быстро, и стук их копыт казался эхом биения сердца Барри. Кучер стал их придерживать, стоило им пересечь мост, и во внутренний двор они уже вошли спокойным шагом. Барри хотелось повернуться к отцу и спросить, где же все остальное сопровождение, но взгляд его уловил лицо будущей невесты, и все слова улетучились. Сара была права: принцесса Лиза была прекрасна. Но карета развернулась, и Барри упустил девушку из вида, но в тот самый момент он смог прочесть на ее лице то же, что мог прочесть и на своем все последние две недели — глубокое несчастье. 

Карета остановилась, и все, как один, к ней приблизились. Лакей поспешил открыть дверь для принцессы, и с его помощью принцесса Лиза выбралась из кареты. Широкополая шляпа прикрывала ее опущенное лицо, защищая от дождя. Она не поднимала взгляда, приближаясь к ним, и шла так, словно поднималась на эшафот. Барри снова и снова проклинал Леонарда за то, что тот сотворил с ними обоими: Барри и своей собственной сестрой. Наверное, у нее появился кто-то в родном королевстве и Леонард его не одобрил? Вот почему он провернул свой сложный план, разрушив сразу две жизни? 

Она остановилась в нескольких метрах от всех встречающих, упрямо уперев взгляд в собственные туфли, и Барри мог видеть, как дрожат ее опущенные руки. Она сама заметила дрожь тоже и внезапно сцепила их перед собой так крепко, что побелела кожа. И тогда она подняла глаза. 

Ее взгляд пробежался по присутствующим и, заметив Леонарда, быстро метнулся к Саре и Мику, и в одно мгновение едва прикрытый страх, написанный на ее лице, сменился недоумением. Она вновь посмотрела на Барри и его отца, а после снова взглянула на Леонарда. Нерешительно принцесса шагнула к нему. 

— Это не… Ленни, что происходит? 

Он улыбнулся ей нежно и по-доброму — искренней улыбкой, которую Барри впервые увидел на его лице:

— Ты в безопасности. 

Лиза рухнула на колени, словно марионетка, над которой обрезали ниточки, ее юбки засборились, и тяжелые громкие всхлипы сотрясли ее тело, пока дождь окончательно портил ее платье. Барри шагнул вперед, но Леонард опередил их всех, опустившись на колени перед сестрой и крепко прижав к своей груди ее, всхлипывавшую в его камзол. 

Ничего не понимая, Барри взглянул на отца, но прочел на его лице то же самое. Слуги неловко толпились, не понимая, чем занять себя в этот момент. Чуть позади Мик и Сара самодовольно улыбались, как коты, наевшиеся сметаны. 

Барри почувствовал, что все, что он считал правдой, перевернулось с ног на голову, и теперь он был жутко озадачен. Меньше, чем за минуту, Леонард из злодея превратился в какого-то спасителя, и Барри ощущал себя, будто все это время он заставлял их плясать под свою дудку, дирижировал ими, выворачивая все в свою пользу. 

От этой мысли во рту у Барри отчего-то стало горько, и он дождаться не мог, чтобы докопаться до сути происходящего. 

В таком положении они находились долго: Леонард шептал что-то на ухо принцессе Лизе, и, хотя Барри мог видеть движение его губ, дождь заглушал любые звуки. Она оторвалась от его груди и кивала всем его словам, а говорить он мог о чем угодно — мог ее успокаивать, а мог планировать убийство Алленов. 

Так или иначе, Леонард помог сестре подняться на ноги, протягивая ей свой носовой платок, чтобы стереть слезы, хоть это было и бесполезно под таким дождем. Глаза принцессы Лизы припухли и покраснели, но несмотря даже на запачканное платье и растрепавшиеся волосы, она ярко улыбалась. 

Взяв ее за руку, Леонард подвел ее к Барри и его отцу: 

— Это король Генри и его сын, принц Барри. 

— Мне так жаль, — сказала она, приближаясь, чтобы взять Генри за руку и низко присесть в реверансе. — Я не ожидала… — махнула она рукой, показывая на все вокруг себя. 

Генри проследил за движением ее руки, пытаясь понять, что же она имела в виду. 

— Признаюсь честно, я не совсем понимаю, что это означает, но не беспокойтесь, принцесса Лиза. Мы Вам здесь очень рады. 

— Прошу, — сказала она. — Зовите меня Лиза. 

Ее медовый голос звучал тепло, насыщенно, но так тихо, что Барри пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы как следует ее расслышать. Следом она повернулась к нему и снова сделала реверанс. 

— От Вас я ожидаю того же. 

Когда Лиза выпрямилась, она бросила на него взгляд из-под своих густых ресниц, и это было так обворожительно, что Барри поддался ее чарам. И все же его манеры дали о себе знать, и он поклонился в ответ:

— Тогда зови меня Барри. 

Лиза одарила его улыбкой и снова заняла свое место рядом с братом, переплетая их руки и укладывая голову ему на плечо. Леонард буквально растаял от прикосновений, словно ждал этого целую вечность. Они явно были близки как родственники, и любовь Лизы к ее брату пропитывала каждое ее движение, каждый ее взгляд. Но в этот момент Барри вспомнил удивление Лизы по прибытии в замок и задумался: так бы она ластилась, если бы знала настоящую причину, по которой Леонард привез ее сюда? Это эмоциональное воссоединение Снартов отвлекло Барри, но стоило ему вспомнить реальное положение дел, как злость снова заполнила его с головы до ног. 

— Думаю, нам стоит зайти внутрь, — предложил Генри. — К тому же, я думаю, что нам четверым нужно поговорить. Наедине. 

— Соглашусь, — произнес Барри, смерив взглядом Леонарда. 

— Но для начала, давайте все сменим одежду. Встретимся в моих покоях через полчаса? — Леонард и Лиза согласно кивнули на предложение. — Хорошо. Я найду кого-нибудь, кто проводит тебя в твои комнаты, Лиза. 

— Спасибо. 

Лиза последовала прямо за Генри, отправившимся на поиски слуги, и Леонард хотел было последовать за ними, но не успел — Барри схватил его за руку и оттащил от толпы. Он заметил, что Сара следила за ними коршуном, но решила все же не вмешиваться. 

И как только они остались наедине, Барри прошипел: 

— Почему ты просто не сказал нам, что она попала в неприятности? 

Леонард стряхнул его руку, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти: 

— Это ничего бы не изменило. 

— Конечно изменило бы! — Барри расстроенно вскинул руки. — Мы же не чудовища. 

Леонард на это только фыркнул: 

— Но могли бы ими быть. Очень часто люди именно такие. 

Комментарий Леонарда разозлил Барри, но больше за отца, чем за самого себя. Барри совершал ошибки и готов был их признать, но Генри упрекнуть было не в чем, и это было всем известно. И одна только мысль, что этот сумасшедший считал его отца подлым и злым, приводила в ярость. Если бы он рассказал всем, что происходит, они нашли бы решение, которое устроило бы всех. 

Вместо этого Леонард упрямо держал все в секрете, играя с жизнями других людей, как кукловод. Из-за него Барри разбирало ненавистью и страхом долгие две недели. 

— Ты выводишь меня из себя. 

Леонард лишь усмехнулся: 

— Это взаимно. 

***

 

Полчаса спустя они вновь собрались вокруг стола в покоях Генри, только теперь их ряды пополнили Лиза и Мик. Лиза вынуждена была занять место во главе стола — мест рядом с Леонардом не хватило. Барри же не отпускало чувство, будто все четверо ополчились против них с отцом, превосходя и по числу. Присутствие Мика, не особо заинтересованного в разговорах, только укрепляло подозрения Барри — Леонард готовился к схватке. 

Леонард снова уселся напротив Барри, и их ботинки под столом столкнулись; Барри тут же отдернул ноги под стул, словно обжегшись. И над четырьмя чужаками так и витало странное чувство удовлетворения, будто они получили то, чего и хотели, и при этом Барри понятия не имел, что именно. Это нервировало. 

Тишина висела в комнате, пока вошедший слуга наполнял их чашки, затем удалившись. В камине потрескивал огонь, в окна тяжело барабанил дождь. Мик тут же схватился за чашку, с удовольствием опрокидывая ее в себя. 

И это, должно быть, стало той каплей, что переполнила чашу, потому что в следующий момент Барри уже в обход отца спросил Лизу: 

— А ты знала, что твой брат тебя продал в брак по договору? 

— Барри! — предостерег его Генри.

Но Барри совсем растерялся — Лиза новостям не удивилась и даже не расстроилась: 

— Мне так и сказали, — произнесла она спокойно. — И это не худшее, что могло приключиться со мной. 

Изменение, произошедшее в Лизе, поражало. Выбравшись из кареты, она была робкой, и чувство безнадежности буквально клонило ее к земле. Теперь же в дерзости она могла посоревноваться со своим братом. Столько вопросов это породило у Барри, и число их становилось больше с каждой минутой. 

К счастью, удовлетворяя любопытство Барри, разговор в свои руки взял Генри: 

— Расскажи нам честно, Леонард, что ты сделал. 

Леонард, откидывавшийся до этого момента на спинку стула и пристально смотревший на Барри, подался вперед, составляя локти на стол и отвечая на обращение: 

— Я спас свою сестру. 

Барри дернулся вперед, услышав уклончивый ответ, но Генри был просто оплотом спокойствия. Терпеливо он продолжил: 

— От чего? 

— Я не буду извиняться за то, что сделал правильную вещь. 

— Но что именно ты сделал? — настаивал Генри. — Мы просто хотим понять, раз уж теперь во всем этом участвуем. 

К счастью, все в свои руки взяли Лиза и Сара; Лиза шикнула на брата, прежде чем тому удалось оскорбить Алленов, а Сара быстро пояснила: 

— Король Льюис человек не добрый ни по отношению к семье, ни по отношению к своим людям. У него… тяжелая рука, когда дело касается воспитания детей. 

— Он долбанный уебок, — пробормотал Мик, снова наполняя вином свой стакан до краев. 

Сара зыркнула на Мика, но тот только пожал плечами, говоря: 

— Эт’ правда. 

Она фыркнула, но и отрицать не стала. 

— После того, как он отрекся от Лена, он хотел найти пару для Лизы, чтобы получить наследника. Но с его взрывным характером и бедными землями мало кто заинтересовался предложением. Но это его не останавливало. Он нашел зверски жестокого аристократа — Лорда Дэмиана Дарка, который хотел повысить свой статус. Он выступал за договорный брак с Лизой. 

— И он во всех отношениях хуже даже моего отца, — продолжила Лиза. — Всю последнюю неделю я думала, что направляюсь именно к нему. Отец мне ничего не сказал. Просто в один день он приказал мне собрать вещи и сказал, что я выхожу замуж. Я была в ужасе. 

Может, Барри и находился в подвешенном состоянии всю последнюю неделю, но только теперь он понял, что для Лизы все было во сто крат хуже. Ее быстро загнали в карету и отправили к незнакомцу, который, как она верила и имела для этого все основания, будет обращаться с ней дурно. В лучшем случае. В худшем он мог ее серьезно ранить, мог насиловать. Барри содрогнулся от мысли, насколько плохо все могло сложиться для Лизы, если бы она не оказалась в королевстве Алленов. 

— Конечно же, мы предлагаем тебе здесь приют, — сказал Генри, успокаивающе касаясь ее руки. — Мы тебе здесь очень рады. Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько потребуется. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Лиза, и в голосе ее стало ощутимо облегчение. На что был похож их мир, подумал Барри, если простая человечность их всегда так поражала? Леонарду не нужно было проворачивать весь этот хитрый план, ведь Генри согласился бы помочь, если бы он им все сразу объяснил. Барри был в этом уверен. 

Но Леонард стукнул костяшками пальцев по столу, привлекая к себе внимание: 

— Им все равно нужно пожениться. 

— Но почему? — заскулил Барри. Он знал, что звучал, словно разбалованный ребенок, но просто не мог сдерживаться. Зачем теперь-то свадьба? Лиза была здесь, в безопасности, и разве этого было недостаточно для Леонарда? 

— Ты не знаешь нашего отца. Единственная причина, по которой он принял это предложение вместо предложения Дарка, — богатства и земли, которые принесет брак с тобой, принц, — сказал он, указав на Барри. — Без этого он потребует вернуть ее обратно, чтобы продать подороже. А если вы откажете, то он придет и заберет ее сам. 

— И поэтому ты обрекаешь нас обоих на несчастную жизнь? 

— Это политический брак. Они заключаются все время, — тон Леонарда, звучавший, будто тот объяснял глупому ребенку простейшие вещи, выводил Барри из себя. — Проведете церемонию и вернетесь каждый к своей жизни. Поверь, ты будешь не первым мужчиной с любовницей. 

Барри вскочил так быстро, что стул упал позади него. В груди у него все кипело от праведного гнева. Он подумал о своей любви к Айрис, на что бы он пошел, лишь бы она была счастлива, и теперь этот человек предлагал ее держать в секрете, как какую-то шлюху? 

— Да как ты смеешь!

— Барри, успокойся, — Генри хотел было взять Барри за руку, но Барри отдернул ладонь. 

— Нет! Он не имеет права говорить такое нам или Лизе в лицо. Это жестоко. 

Все, что произошло за последние две недели, весь стресс и страх, вся злость и неопределенность навалились на Барри в одно мгновение, и он почувствовал, как его глаза затягивает пеленой слез. Все это было нечестно, несправедливо. Не такой он планировал свою жизнь. 

Лиза поднялась с места и обогнула стол, чтобы взять его руку в свою. Барри опустил голову и провел второй ладонью по лицу, стирая следы непрошеных чувств. 

— Барри, — она остановилась, ожидая, пока он взглянет в ее глаза. — Я не жду великой любви. Я и не хочу. Я знаю, что вместе мы оказались случайно и мы это не выбирали. И мне очень жаль, — она сжала его руку. Барри ощутил, будто приходит в себя. 

— Но я согласна с Ленни, — продолжила она, бросив в сторону брата недовольный взгляд. — Пусть он и ужасно выразился. Наш союз не должен быть чем-то большим, чем просто бизнес. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто привязан ко мне. Свобода от власти моего отца — самый лучший подарок из всех, которые я могла получить, и мне больно думать, что мое счастье принесет тебе страдания. Если до всего этого у тебя кто-то был, знай, что я не буду стоять у вас на пути. 

— Я ценю это, но все изменилось. У меня кое-кто был, но теперь я никогда не смогу на ней жениться, — Барри взглянул вдаль, думая об Айрис. Он не видел ее с того самого утра, когда все перевернулось с ног на голову. Знала ли она, что произошло? Скорее всего. Новости о произошедшем летели быстро, облаченные в сплетни. Боже, ему нужно будет с ней поговорить, объяснить все лично. Ему невыносимо было думать, что она могла решить, будто Барри отверг ее без всякой на то причины. — Я не смогу дать ей то будущее, которого она заслуживает, так что, пусть это и ранит меня, будет лучше, если я ее отпущу насовсем. 

— Мне жаль. 

— Ты не виновата, — заверил Барри Лизу. Она обернулась, чтобы снова присесть, но Барри остановил ее, схватив за руку. — А… А у тебя был кто-то дома? 

— Нет, — сказала она грустно. — Мой отец не позволял мне ни с кем дружить. Одинокая жизнь. Но, раз уж все так сложилось, наверное, это и к лучшему. 

Неожиданно Барри ощутил волну стыда за все свои возражения. Столько времени он думал только о себе. Его жизнь не будет ужасной в браке с Лизой, быть может, она будет весьма приятной, и он, без сомнения, все перенесет. И вполне возможно, что, несмотря на неубедительное начало их отношений, они смогут влюбиться друг в друга, и в конце концов все сложится как нельзя удачнее. 

Но даже если они навсегда останутся просто знакомыми, которым пришлось пожениться, он ведь спасет Лизу от жизни, полной боли и страданий. И этого было достаточно, чтобы пройти через все, что им предстояло. 

— Свадьба состоится, но через неделю, — Барри вскинул руку, прежде чем Леонард успел возмутиться. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать все быстро, но если свадьба и состоится, то она будет проведена как следует. Можешь назвать меня романтичным дураком, если хочешь, но я не хочу спешить. Не хочу, чтобы все выглядело так, будто я стыжусь происходящего. Лиза заслуживает лучшего. 

Барри уже ожидал, что Леонард начнет спорить с новыми сроками, но вместо этого он окинул Барри задумчивым взглядом и кивнул: 

— Это приемлемо.


	5. Chapter 5

С Айрис Барри встретился, когда совсем того не ожидал, и итог встречи был таким же неловким, как он и предполагал. 

Приглашения на свадьбу близким друзьям и самым важным союзникам были отправлены через день после прибытия Лизы, и Джо Уэст сразу же предложил всю возможную помощь. Уэсты, дружившие с королевской семьей на протяжении многих поколений, держали фермерские угодья, и по традиции именно они поставляли к праздничному столу овощи, фрукты и мясо. 

На тот момент Генри и Барри зависали над векселями, когда им доложили о прибытии Уэстов. Барри даже не удивился тому, что отец тут же взглянул на него, ожидая реакции. И сам Барри не мог отрицать, что от ледяного кинжала, резавшего его желудок, ему хотелось спрятаться от обязанностей, огромных и давивших своим большим весом на плечи. Это чувство ему в последнее время приходилось испытывать часто — с того момента, как ему пришлось исполнять роль короля после смерти королевы и срыва Генри. 

Но тогда у него попросту не было выбора: либо он исполнял свой долг, либо королевство терпело крах. В этой же ситуации он легко мог избежать встречи с Айрис без всяких последствий. Наверное, именно поэтому такая перспектива казалась соблазнительной донельзя. 

И все же он не мог так поступить с Айрис — он был у нее в долгу за всю ее нежность, за всю ее заботу. Практически десять лет неофициальных ухаживаний превратились в ничто из-за происков судьбы. Объясниться лично и извиниться — меньшее, что Барри мог сделать для Айрис. 

И когда Барри встал первым, направившись к выходу, в глазах Генри он мог прочесть гордость, но это не сильно успокоило его нервы. Прогулка в тишине от комнат наверху к внутреннему двору показалась слишком долгой. 

Джо, Айрис и Уолли стояли бок о бок перед своей свитой, когда Барри и Генри добрались до места. Они обменялись привычными любезностями, и после Генри и Джо направились в Великий Зал, чтобы обсудить дела. Держась слегка позади, Барри дождался, пока все уйдут, и только потом последовал в замок. И большим облегчением было видеть, что Айрис решилась сделать то же самое. Их глаза встретились, и вдвоем они нырнули в ближайший коридор. 

Они прислонились к противоположным стенам коридора, оставляя посередине разделительную — нейтральную — полосу. И очень долгое время ни Айрис, ни Барри ничего не говорили. Он не спешил говорить об очевидном, зная, что Генри и Джо прекрасно понимали, куда и зачем исчезли их дети, так что торопиться было некуда. 

И, так или иначе, именно Айрис, которая была из них двоих храбрее и отчаяннее, заговорила первой: 

— Поздравляю тебя с помолвкой. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Барри, но слова прозвучали жалко, сухо. До этого они с Айрис не придерживались никаких формальностей, но теперь их отношения изменились. И это было невыносимо. Чувства переполняли Барри изнутри, он хотел рассказать ей обо всем, что случилось с тех пор, как Леонард ворвался в Великий Зал в тот злополучный день. — Мне так жаль. Это был не мой выбор. Если бы выбирал я…

— Не нужно, Барри, — глаза Айрис влажно блестели от слез, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. — Прошу. Все в порядке. 

Ничего не было в порядке, но что еще он мог сказать? Ничего не утолило бы печали Айрис, ничего не избавило бы Барри от чувства сожаления. 

Бок о бок они вошли в Великий Зал, и их совсем не разделяло расстояние, и все же Барри еще никогда не был так далек от Айрис. 

***

 

Барри вернулся к своим привычным делам, но попыток избегать Леонарда не оставил. На тот момент у него уже выработалось нечто вроде привычки. Но вместе с тем Леонард резко прекратил следить за ним, так что все усилия принца превратились в ничто. Барри предполагал, что тот проводил время в своих покоях, когда его присутствие не требовалось для решения дел, потому что в замке его найти было невозможно. И такая внезапная пропажа бывшего принца еще больше резала Барри глаз, чем его постоянное присутствие. 

И все же как жених и посаженый отец они встречались довольно часто, чтобы решить свадебные дела. Леонард отгораживался стеной безразличия и холодной вежливости, пока Барри не начинал прожигать в нем взглядом дыры к концу встречи. Вскоре Генри научился разводить их в стороны и за обеденным столом, и за столом переговоров. 

Барри вообще не хотел неприязненных отношений с кем бы то ни было, но попросту не мог забыть первое плохое впечатление, произведенное Леонардом. Да и тот не сильно старался исправиться с тех пор. К тому же Барри до сих пор не мог отделаться от ощущения, что судьба зло подшутила над ним. И он поклялся, что никогда не поступит дурно с Лизой, ведь с ней поступили так же нечестно, как и с ним, но Леонард другое дело — он был идеально легкой мишенью для вымещения злости и разочарования. И воспринимал все донельзя холодно, что выводило Барри из себя еще больше. 

Лиза же, с другой стороны, была совсем иным созданием. Обнаружив, что она ему весьма нравилась, большую часть свободного времени Барри проводил с ней, чтобы получше узнать будущую жену. 

Образование она получила кусками, и часто Барри приходилось объяснять ей что-то, что, как он полагал, знали абсолютно все. И так он выяснил, что король Льюис с большой осторожностью отбирал информацию, попадавшую к его дочери. И единственной причиной, по которой она хоть что-то знала, был Леонард, который взял на себя ответственность в тайне ее обучать. 

Но, несмотря на это, ей нельзя было отказать в остроумии, которым она жалила и своих ненавистников, и тех, кто был ей близок. Барри же чувствовал, что он ей нравится, больше всего именно в те моменты, когда она по одному или другому поводу его безжалостно дразнила. 

— Как вы с братом можете быть настолько разными? — спросил он ее однажды, когда они сидели под деревом у часовни. Зимний холод все реже давал о себе знать, и веточки дерева над ними уже были усеяны почками. Весна и то обновление, что она несла с собой, — это было любимым временем года Барри. 

Лиза на мгновение задумалась над его вопросом, раздирая ногтями травинку. 

— Не такие уж мы и разные. Мы две стороны одной монеты. 

Барри не знал, верить Лизе или нет. Лиза была доброй, заботливой, а Леонард нет. Между тем, Барри должен был все же признать, что об одном человеке Леонард заботился всей своей душой — о своей сестре. Ради ее безопасности он выследил и убил человека, разрушил счастье принца, чтобы дать ей будущее. Наверное, за это Барри не мог винить этого человека — Лиза стоила того, чтобы за нее бороться. Жалко только, что жертвенным агнцем стал именно Барри. 

Лиза потянулась, беря руку Барри в свои ладони: 

— Прошу, не ненавидь моего брата. Он просто такой упорный, целеустремленный, что порой не думает о том, как его действия отразятся на других людях. 

Такого обещания Барри не мог дать Лизе, так что он промолчал. 

Лиза этому не обрадовалась, но Барри верил, что она его понимала. 

Они оба были лишь пешками в игре Леонарда с его отцом. И Барри только надеялся, что это не выйдет им боком. 

Он даже спросил, не отомстит ли им ее отец за то, что сделал Леонард, но Лиза быстро его заверила, что они были полностью в безопасности. 

— Мой отец жаден до власти, и лучшего предложения за меня ему было не найти, даже если бы он попытался. И поверь мне, — сказала она грустно, опуская глаза вниз, — он пытался. Все это — гораздо больше, чем я стою, — показала она на замок и земли вокруг них. 

Барри тоже обвел взглядом то, что однажды будет принадлежать им. Их королевство не было огромным, как некоторые, но славилось плодородием и миролюбивостью. В глубине сердца Барри знал, что, если оценить Лизу по ее достоинствам, то она заслуживала все это и даже больше. Но, к несчастью, ее тянуло вниз наследие ее отца. И без вмешательства брата она падала бы ниже и ниже в этом мире без собственной на то вины — у нее попросту не было возможности добиться справедливости. 

Барри склонился в сторону, подталкивая ее плечом и пытаясь подбодрить. 

— Я рад, что ты оказалась здесь. 

— И я тоже, — ответила она нежной улыбкой. 

Улыбкой, напомнившей Барри ее брата. 

***

Часто прямота Лизы ставила Барри в тупик. И однажды, когда они вдвоем гуляли по лесу, окружавшему замок, она весьма недвусмысленно спросила у него, чего он ждал от нее в спальне. 

— Ничего! — сказал он. — Совсем ничего. 

Краем глаза она взглянула на него, не скрывая любопытства, и решительно посмотрела вперед: 

— Но в какой-то момент тебе понадобится наследник, разве нет? 

— Полагаю, так и есть, — Барри смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Лизу. — Но можем мы об этом пока не говорить? 

— Ты стесняешься, Барри? — подразнила она. 

— Нет, просто… 

— Просто что? — она опередила его на пару шагов и встала перед ним. — Боишься, что мой братец шкуру с тебя спустит, если коснешься его любимой сестренки? 

— Может быть. 

— Ленни просто котеночек, — сказала она с некоторой грустью. — Если бы ты только узнал его поближе. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы он остался после свадьбы. Ему так-то идти особо некуда. 

Барри даже не думал о том, что Леонард мог бы остаться после свадьбы. Он даже не знал, по душе ли ему была такая перспектива, но Лиза ведь была права: куда же он пойдет? Явно не в королевство короля Льюиса, где, как знал Барри, ему были бы совсем не рады. Он мог бы остаться здесь, ради Лизы. И Барри хотел бы, чтобы Лиза чувствовала себя счастливой, но от чувства досады это не избавляло. 

— Так значит, у тебя будет кто-то? — спросила Лиза, и на мгновение Барри даже не понял, о чем она спрашивала. Его растерянность заставила ее уточнить. — Ну, возможно, заведешь любовницу? 

— Нет! — одна только мысль ужасала Барри. Он до костей своих был романтиком и, пусть он не любил Лизу в том смысле, как мужчины любили своих жен, но он любил ее как сестру, которой у него никогда не было, и он свято верил в преданность и верность в брачном союзе. Он никогда ни за кем не приударил бы, будучи женатым на Лизе. — Я бы никогда так тебя не опозорил. 

— Барри, дорогой, — начала Лиза, и звучала она старше и мудрее, чем положено было в ее годы, — так, словно она вбивала знание в голову ученика. — Я в курсе, что наш союз не более, чем просто бизнес. Ты мне ничего не должен. У людей есть потребности и не только физические. Я говорю о потребности в истинной любви, так что не буду тебя винить, если ты встретишь свою судьбу. 

— И все же… я не буду. 

Лиза нахмурилась, глядя на него так, будто изучала интереснейший паззл. 

— А ты когда-нибудь..?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Барри, прекрасно понимая, что она имела в виду. 

— Ты знаешь, — ответила она, пихая его локтем в бок. 

— Это не твое дело. 

Лиза ухмыльнулась, принимаясь подпрыгивать: 

— Так я и думала. 

Барри даже возразить не смог — она ведь угадала. Все, что он знал о занятиях любовью, — пара поцелуев, украденных у Айрис, когда их никто не видел. 

— Могу уже сказать, что наш брак будет сущим удовольствием. 

— Ты меня любишь. 

И, Боже правый, Барри ее любил в самом деле. Просто не в том смысле. 

***

 

День свадьбы настал неожиданно, хоть у них и было дополнительное время, чтобы подготовиться. Они решили, что церемония будет простой. Другие монархи устраивали шоу напоказ, демонстрировали силу и богатства, но никто из вовлеченных в свадьбу не хотел подобной пышности. Церемония должна была пройти в часовне при замке, и был приглашен только узкий круг родственников, друзей и соратников. И не то, чтобы их у Барри было великое множество, но гости с его стороны легко превысили по количеству гостей Лизы (состоявших только из ее брата, Сары и Мика). 

От нервозности Барри с утра подташнивало, но стоило ему одеться и выйти из комнат, как все слилось в единое пятно. 

И вот внезапно он оказался перед часовней, священник, знавший его с детства, пожал ему руку и похлопал по спине; им нужно было дождаться начала церемонии. 

Загудел орган, и Лиза появилась в дверях часовни с ослепительной улыбкой на лице — она выглядела восхитительно в платье, которое королевская швея умудрилась пошить за такое короткое время. Рядом с Лизой был, конечно же, Леонард в лучшем из всех возможных нарядов, и Барри нехотя пришлось признать, что он выглядел как самый настоящий, красивейший принц, от макушки до пяток. 

Священник очень долго говорил, но Барри не слышал и слова. Под фатой Лиза без конца строила ему рожицы, прекрасно зная, что на расстоянии никто, кроме Барри, не мог видеть выражения ее лица. Ему потребовалась недюжинная сила воли, чтобы никак не выдать своих эмоций. 

И все же она дала ему шанс спокойно выдохнуть, когда пришлось поднять фату и обменяться клятвами. Барри повторил за священником все слова, не особо обращая на них внимания. На самом деле он мог говорить что угодно. Его взгляд соскользнул с невесты на ее брата. На лице его было написано такое удовлетворение, какого не было у других гостей, и теперь Леонард мог быть уверен наверняка, что сестра его по закону была защищена от отца и его планов. 

Они обменялись кольцами и, когда священник сказал ему поцеловать невесту, Барри целомудренно чмокнул ее в щеку. 

Быстро они перебрались от церквушки в Великий Зал, где долгие часы продолжался пир. Барри же глядел, как Лиза, со своими улыбками и беззаботным смехом, увлеченно впитывает в себя каждое мгновение, и тогда Барри понял, что сделал правильную вещь. 

***

 

В дверь Барри постучали, когда он готовился ко сну. От всего выпитого пива все вокруг расплывалось — каждый за столом хотел произнести тост за будущее счастье молодых, и было бы невежливо отказываться, но теперь он об этом сожалел. Слуга помог ему подняться в покои, но от помощи в раздевании Барри отказался. Он не хотел снова чувствовать себя ребенком. 

Лиза со своей служанкой удалилась в собственную комнату, чтобы выбраться из сатина и шелка ее свадебного платья, которое самостоятельно снять было невозможно. И в любой момент она должна была прийти, так что он крикнул: 

— Войдите. 

Дверь скрипнула, но Барри был занят шнуровкой на своей ночной рубашке — в этот раз простое действие заняло у него больше времени из-за его неловких пальцев. Но чем ближе становилась ночь, тем спокойнее был Барри. Во время свадьбы он был жутко напряжен от нервов, от ожиданий окружающих. Но за ужином он много говорил и шутил с Лизой и вспомнил, что она, вообще-то, была его другом. Возможно, самым близким из всех, кто у него когда-либо был. Она, быть может, и была бесстыжей и любила Барри дразнить, но она никогда не попросит его о чем-то, что он не хотел бы делать. 

И Барри винил в своей невнимательности выпивку, потому что он не сразу заметил тишину, повисшую в комнате. И много можно было говорить о скромной игре Лизы на публику, но ее присутствие всегда ощущалось. Если бы Лиза вошла в комнату, то немедленно бы заговорила или выдала бы себя тихими шажками или осторожным прикосновением. Барри резко обернулся, и его подозрения оправдались. 

— Леонард, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Брат Лизы стоял у двери в комнату, по-прежнему одетый в свой красивый костюм. Свет свеч смягчил черты его лица, и на мгновение вся злость Барри на этого мужчину испарилась. Он даже признал самому себе, что, будь Лиза его сестрой, он поступил бы точно так же, как и Леонард. 

Хотя, быть может, это выпивка делала Барри добрее. Вполне возможно. 

Леонард прошел вглубь комнаты, и Барри просто захватила игра света, плясавшего на металлических деталях и драгоценностях, которыми был обшит его наряд. Барри хотелось их коснуться. 

Он моргнул, и Леонард оказался прямо перед ним, так близко, что можно было до него дотронуться. Эти проникновенные глаза смотрели только на него. Барри уставился в них, и рот его глуповато приоткрылся. Он совсем забыл о той истории, что была у их непростых отношений. 

Прикосновение Леонарда, мягко стиснувшего его плечо, было словно теплом огня, пылавшего в костре. Барри хотелось нырнуть в это тепло и остаться там навсегда. 

— Спасибо тебе за все, что ты сделал. 

Барри глупо кивнул. 

Это прекрасное прикосновение исчезло, и глаза Барри устремились вслед за рукой Леонарда, нырнувшей за пазуху — Леонард достал нож, который Барри даже не заметил. 

Долю секунды Барри просто смотрел, отстраненный от происходящего, будто глядел откуда-то сверху. 

Но он тут же вернулся к чувствам и похолодел от страха. Его словно окатило ведром ледяной воды. 

Барри попятился назад, неловко из-за всего выпитого, и его ноги наткнулись на край кровати. Он рухнул на постель, не находя в себе сил подняться. Леонард приближался, пока не замер над Барри. 

Так вот чего он добивался, понял Барри. Если Барри умрет, Лиза будет свободна и от отца, и от мужа — два зайца одним выстрелом. И Лен, должно быть, верил в доброе сердце Генри, в то, что король не отправит невестку восвояси, а будет заботиться о ней, как о члене семьи, когда его единственного сына не станет. 

Барри чувствовал себя таким глупым. 

Он поверить не мог, что ему даже начал нравиться этот человек. 

Вот и пришла его погибель. 

— Ленни! — голос Лизы разрезал тишину, как нож масло, и Леонард тут же опустил нож. — Ты сказал, что дождешься меня. Вдруг ты испугал бы бедного Барри до смерти? 

Сердце Барри дико колотилось в груди, когда он перевел взгляд с Леонарда, застывшего над ним, на Лизу, стоявшую на пороге. Она выглядела расстроенно, но не так, как должна была бы в такой пугающей ситуации.

Леонард сделал несколько шагов назад, но страха в Барри это не убавило. 

— Я просто не мог упустить такую возможность, — сказал он, словно хорошенько нашкодил, и Лиза это явно не одобряла. 

Барри успокоился, только когда Лиза села рядом с ним, мягко положив руку на его плечо. Она ободряюще улыбнулась: 

— Не волнуйся, — сказала она. — Он не сделает тебе больно. Он просто играется. 

Играется? Барри уже к смерти готовился!

Но, как и всегда, Снарты сами строили какие-то планы, и Барри только и оставалось, что пытаться их догнать. 

— Прости. Твоя кровь тоже подойдет, если хочешь, — со смешком сказал Леонард. — Но я подумал, что будет не так подозрительно, если у вас обоих не будет свежих ран. 

Леонард снова подошел к кровати, в этот раз медленно, спокойно во благо же Барри. Он снова достал нож (сердце Барри забилось быстрее, хоть он и знал, что был в безопасности) и порезал свой указательный палец. Порез, кажется, вышел глубоким — тут же выступила кровь, и Леонард взобрался на кровать рядом с Барри, отбрасывая простыни. От Снарта там, где соприкасались их с Барри тела, веяло теплом.

Леонард сдавил порезанный палец, проливая больше крови, и втер ее в новые, чистые простыни. И когда решил, что пятно выглядело достаточно убедительно, снова поднялся на ноги, довольно кивнув. Лиза протянула ему платок, чтобы прижать к ранке, и Барри понял, что Снарты все это спланировали. 

— Вот и подтверждение вашей успешной первой брачной ночи, — объявил Леонард. — Спите спокойно, никто вас ни в чем не заподозрит. 

Барри не так уж много знал о постельных утехах, но был в курсе традиции, которая, правда, не практиковалась в королевстве Алленов. Они не вывешивали простыни новобрачных наутро, чтобы доказать правомерность брака и подтвердить невинность невесты, но Барри понял, что Леонард просто подстраховывался на случай, если Льюис попытается пойти на попятную. 

Барри не знал, сохранит ли Леонард окровавленные простыни или достаточно будет сплетен, распущенных женщинами, занимающимися стиркой. Просто еще один уровень защиты — Барри ведь изначально отказывался от брака. И, если честно, учитывая придирчивость Леонарда к деталям, Барри должен был ожидать подобного. 

— Спокойной ночи, сестра, — сказал Леонард, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. — Спи спокойно. 

И после он повернулся к Барри, добавляя: 

— Спасибо тебе. 

В этот момент он звучал так искренне, что на минуту Барри забыл, как тот пытался напугать его до смерти всего пару минут назад. 

И как только Леонард выскользнул из комнаты, Барри и Лиза залезли под одеяла, не касаясь пятна крови, хоть то и мгновенно высохло. Выпивка развязала Барри язык, и долго-долго они перешептывались, взволнованные прошедшим днем. 

И после всех тех ужасных вещей, что навоображал себе Барри, когда Леонард впервые предложил договорный брак, он должен был признать, что все сложилось не так уж плохо. 

У него появилась сестра и друг. 

Вот только бы от брата ее избавиться.


	6. Chapter 6

Только проснувшись, Барри увидел, как Лиза нависала над его лицом, в глазах ее вспыхивали дьявольские искры, а волосы щекотали ключицы Барри. 

— Доброе утро, муж, — пропела она утренней пташкой. 

Барри после прошедшей ночи чувствовал слабость, но очарование Лизы бальзамом легло на его потрепанную душонку. 

— Доброе утро, жена. 

Она откатилась на свою сторону и поплотнее завернулась в одеяла, укутываясь так, что одна только голова торчала, и попутно оставила ноги Барри голыми. Он зашипел от нахлынувшего холода, куснувшего за пятки. Должно быть, еще было рано, раз слуга не разжег огонь в камине. 

Барри пополз за теплом под одеяла, заставляя Лизу завизжать, когда он переплел свои холодные ноги с ее. Они вошкались, как дети, и играючи боролись, но совсем немного, пока раннее утро их не разморило: тогда они заключили перемирие и, пытаясь спрятаться от холода, прижались друг к другу под одеялом. 

И вовремя. Всего минуту спустя, как они затихли, служанка прокралась в комнату, принимаясь разжигать огонь. Барри было бы жутко стыдно, если бы она поймала их за вошканьем и решила бы, что они занимались чем-то еще. Но, если подумать, это бы только укрепило мнение всех о реальности их союза, если простыней было бы недостаточно. 

Барри и Лиза смотрели друг на друга, спутавшись под одеялом, но отчаянно молчали, кусая губы, чтобы не захихикать вслух, пока служанка занималась своими делами, не подозревая даже, что обитатели комнаты не спали. 

Когда дверь за ней тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, прикрылась, Барри фыркнул от смеха, а Лиза села в постели, заливаясь громким, беззаботным смехом. Лениво она потянулась и снова плюхнулась в постель. 

Ее волосы распластались по подушке наподобие нимба, и она обернулась к нему: 

— Хорошо спалось? 

Так и было, и об этом он и сказал Лизе. Приятно было спать с кем-то в одной постели — тепло чужого тела спасало от зимнего холода. А еще Барри нравилось слушать дыхание другого человека, когда он просыпался посреди ночи, ничего не понимая. Мягкие вдохи и выдохи напоминали ему, что он не был один. И к этому он мог бы привыкнуть, но знал, что Лиза захочет вернуться в свою комнату уже сегодня. 

Лиза сократила маленькое расстояние между ними, нажимая Барри на кончик носа. Решив подразнить, она уточнила: 

— Я случайно твою невинность не украла? 

Барри закатил глаза. Спать с Лизой было словно спать с сестрой, которой у него никогда не было. Совершенно несексуально.   
Он сел, а затем и вовсе поднялся с кровати, накидывая на себя халат, который служанка оставила согреваться у огня. В него принц завернулся поплотнее и спросил: 

— Оденемся? Я голоден, как стая волков.

***

Пока Лиза одевалась, Барри ждал ее снаружи, и вдвоем они спустились в зал. Для начала они остановились перед местом Генри, сидевшего во главе обеденного стола и окруженного с двух сторон самыми достопочтенными и преданными благородными людьми. Барри заметил и Джозефа Уэста в их рядах, но вот Айрис среди молодых лордов и леди явно не было. 

Отец Барри этим утром впервые выглядел таким собранным со дня смерти Норы. Словно до этого момента его плечи тянул вниз груз, которого Барри не замечал прежде. Генри перевел взгляд с Барри на Лизу и снова на Барри, и их нескрываемое счастье заставило его широко улыбнуться. 

— Сын мой, — начал он. — Я горжусь тобой. Знаю, что не такой ты планировал свою жизнь, но, надеюсь, ты все равно найдешь счастье в этом союзе. 

Барри взглянул на Лизу. Меньше, чем за неделю, она стала его лучшим другом и поверенным. Без сомнения, грядущие года, что бы они ни принесли, станут только лучше благодаря ей. 

— Уверен, так и будет, мой король. 

Следом Генри повернулся к Лизе и, взяв ее руку в свою, произнес: 

— Добро пожаловать в семью, дочь. 

Барри увидел, как слезы блеснули в ее глазах, но пролиться им она не позволила, собравшись с силами: 

— Спасибо, отец, — она слегка споткнулась на слове, словно ее языку оно было незнакомо. — Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своем решении. 

— Не думаю, — Генри отпустил ее руку и кивнул им в сторону их мест. — Вперед, позавтракайте для начала. О делах поговорим позже. 

Они направились вдоль длинного стола, и слишком поздно Барри заметил, что Лиза вела его к местам, занятым ее братом и его друзьями. 

— Привет, молодожены! — воскликнула Сара при их приближении и подняла в их честь бокал. — За ваше здоровье и счастье!

Мик повторил за ней в своей диковатой манере и в один глоток прикончил свой напиток. Леонард, ухмыляясь, глядел на них, сам оставаясь недвижимым, но и друзей осаждать он не стал. 

Лиза развлечения ради сделала перед ними реверанс, прежде чем уселась рядом с Сарой и пустилась в оживленный разговор. Единственное пустое место осталось рядом с Леонардом, и Барри неохотно опустился подле Снарта. Уже не в первый раз ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Лиза была бы счастлива, если бы он поладил с ее братом. Так уж и быть, полчаса в день Барри мог пострадать в его компании, если только его жена будет довольна. 

— Сара считает, что я должен извиниться перед тобой за сегодняшнюю ночь, — сказал Леонард, глядя на свою сестру, но слова адресуя Барри. — Я же все-таки считаю, что это был безобидный, забавный розыгрыш. 

Барри склонил голову над тарелкой, бесцельно передвигая вилкой кусочки еды. Не-совсем-извинение Леонарда разозлило больше, чем если бы он не сказал ничего. 

— Я тебя ненавижу. 

— Ты уже говорил, — ответил Леонард, окуная корочку хлеба в соус из-под блюда. 

И на все оставшееся время завтрака между ними повисла не совсем комфортная тишина. Барри невыносимо сильно ощущал близость Леонарда, ему приходилось быть осторожным сверх меры, чтобы не столкнулись их руки или бедра, пока они наполняли свои тарелки и кружки. Это сводило с ума. 

Но когда все блюда были поданы, а тарелки принялись пустеть, Генри поднялся, повергая зал в тишину. 

— У меня есть объявление, — сказал он. — И, я думаю, все вы должны его услышать. 

И продолжил: 

— После смерти моей любимой Норы я не был правителем, которого это королевство заслуживает. И из-за этого страдали вы все, — глаза его нашли Барри в зале, заполненном людьми. — И не меньше вас страдал мой сын. И хотя я не могу повернуть прошлое вспять, знайте, что я сожалею о своем поведении. Но в будущее я постараюсь повести вас со знанием дела. Я позволил нашему обществу остановиться в развитии, но пора это прекратить. Помимо многого другого, я принял решение пригласить к нам новых людей. И во благо нашей разросшейся семьи, как вы можете подумать, и ради обогащения жизни в замке. Нам нужна свежая кровь, чтобы наше королевство процветало и опережало остальные. Мне повезло родиться тем, кем я родился, но это везение означает и нести определенные обязанности. Отныне и навсегда я хочу делать то, к чему меня обязывает положение. Давно пора было вернуть долг королевству, которое дало мне столько всего. 

Шепотки пробежались по залу к концу речи Генри. И Барри, пусть и был удивлен, порадовался решению отца. Потерю Норы они не смогут восполнить никогда, и тяжким грузом это будет лежать на их сердцах до конца жизни, но Барри был счастлив видеть, как отец снова берет дела королевства в свои руки. Земли Алленов были плодородны всегда, но в последнее время, несмотря на все старания Барри, пытавшегося заменить отца, управление ими пришло в упадок. 

Вскоре Генри оказался занят потоком различных персон, подходивших к нему, чтобы обсудить, что же его решение означает для них и королевства. Барри же остался на месте. Он, конечно, хотел переговорить с отцом о новостях, но он мог и подождать. 

Леонард тем временем наклонился к Барри: 

— Надеюсь, твой отец устраивает все это не только ради меня и Лизы. Мы спокойно выживали до этого и баловать нас не нужно. 

На мгновение Барри призадумался над ремаркой Леонарда. Глядя на то, насколько сильно Генри обожал Лизу, будто она была его собственной дочерью, Барри прекрасно понимал, что тот хочет побаловать ее как всякий хороший отец, но не это стало главным мотивом для принятия Генри такого решения.

— Нет, это нечто большее. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Леонард, и что-то наподобие облегчения послышалось в его голосе. — Я и без того сполна задолжал тебе. 

— Неужели? Я женился на твоей сестре в соответствии с договоренностью с моим отцом, и мы более, чем квиты. 

— Действительно, — Леонард бросил взгляд на сестру, улыбавшуюся и смеявшуюся над Сарой, дразнившей Мика по какому-то поводу. — Но ты мог быть к ней жесток, мог к ней быть безразличен, и на то у тебя было право, но ты так не поступил. А для меня это значит все. 

Барри не мог не почувствовать горечи за то, в каких условиях росли Снарты. 

— Люди не такие бессердечные, как ты всегда думаешь. 

Леонард посмотрел на Барри, и жалость Барри эхом прозвучала уже в его словах: 

— Люди не такие благородные и хорошие, как ты думаешь. У всех есть скрытый мотив. 

— И каков твой? 

— Может, ты узнаешь, — Леонард замолчал. — Однажды. 

То, как Леонард уклонился от ответа, напомнило Барри, что, пусть они и не были врагами, друзьями они точно не стали. Его шурин был досадным недоразумением, от которого Барри хотелось избавиться. 

— Надеюсь, ты не задержишься здесь настолько, чтобы я об этом узнал. 

Леонард положил ладонь на свое сердце, изображая нестерпимую боль: 

— Ты меня ранишь, Барри. 

— Тебе наплевать, что я о тебе думаю, — сказал Барри, вытирая рот салфеткой и поднимаясь, чтобы удалиться. — Ты донес до меня это весьма доступно. 

— Если бы ты только знал. 

И хотя эти слова Леонарда прозвучали крайне интригующе, их разговор прервало появление Генри за спиной Снарта. Переговариваясь с Леонардом, Барри потерял счет времени и обнаружил, что зал практически опустел. 

— Кажется, вы двое поладили, — подметил Генри. 

— Ваш сын не угрожал сегодня причинить мне физический вред, так что, полагаю, это прогресс, — произнес Лен с улыбкой, пока Барри пролепетал что-то позади. — Как была воспринята Ваша речь? 

— Благосклонно по большей части, — Барри смотрел, как Генри окинул Леонарда, поднявшегося из-за стола, взглядом. — Ты ведь немало путешествовал, не так ли, Леонард? 

Леонард пожал плечами: 

— Поменьше некоторых, но больше большинства. 

Генри задумчиво кивнул: 

— Так ты видел, чем живут другие королевства. 

Леонард кивнул в подтверждение. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы и ты внес вклад в улучшения, в те реформы, что нужно провести. Можем ли мы попозже встретиться?

Леонард отлично понимал, когда ему намекали, что пора удалиться. 

— Это будет честью для меня, Ваше Величество, — сказал он и, поклонившись, ушел. 

Барри глядел ему вслед, пока тот не покинул комнату, и после этого повернулся к отцу: 

— Рад видеть, что ты стал прежним собой. 

Генри пошел, и Барри последовал за ним: 

— Каким-то образом твоя женитьба дала мне толчок. Знаю, что это не тот союз, о котором ты мечтал, но во мне он пробудил мысли о нашем наследии. 

Держаться рядом с Генри было легко — теперь они были одного роста и телосложения, но Барри помнил то время, когда все было иначе: либо Генри приходилось сбавлять шаг, чтобы они могли идти бок о бок, либо Барри приходилось постоянно нагонять, чтобы не отстать. 

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе досталась страна не хуже, чем мне когда-то, — продолжил Генри спустя мгновение. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, сын мой. И когда я предстану перед судом божьим, я хочу стоять с высоко поднятой головой, хочу сказать, что для сына сделал мир лучше, чем тот, в котором вырос я. 

Барри подозревал что-то подобное, но было любопытно услышать планы отца целиком: 

— Так значит, ты думаешь не только о слугах в замке. 

— Нет, — подтвердил Генри. — Лежа в кровати прошлой ночью, не в силах заснуть из-за счастья и волнения, бурливших во мне, я представлял, как могло бы обогатится наше королевство искусством, философией и науками. Как люди, жадные до знаний, отдадут дань уважения королевству Алленов. 

Барри хлопнул отца по спине. Энтузиазм Генри был заразителен, но Барри знал, что нужен был и реальный, трезвый взгляд на все, чтобы запал не исчез слишком рано.

— Небольшими шажками, отец. Рим не за один день построили. 

— Верно, сын мой, — с гордостью взглянул на него Генри. — Ты мудр не по годам. Таким будет первый мой шаг, и он уже начал воплощаться в жизнь. 

***

Неделю спустя неизвестный молодой человек прибыл на лошади. Прибыл он в беспорядке, его волосы, длиной до плеч, были распущены, а одежда казалась слишком неформальной для встречи, что ему была назначена. Тем не менее, энтузиазм, переполнявший его, мгновенно очаровал Барри. 

Представляя их друг другу, Генри произнес: 

— Франциско будет твоим оруженосцем, Барри. 

Франциско сделал шаг вперед, ударяя по руке Барри так, словно шлепал по воде. 

— Все зовут меня Циско. Надеюсь, что и Вы будете обращаться ко мне так, Ваше Высочество. 

— Тогда ты зови меня Барри. 

Циско прибыл с юга. Его не учили боевым искусствам, как Барри, который рос с этим, но это не значило, что он не мог сражаться. Он рассказал Барри о том, как было принято играть у него на родине — используя силу тела вместо меча и щиты, чтобы быстро двигаться, парируя атаки и их отражая. Свою технику он продемонстрировал Барри — подвижную и грациозную, словно танец. 

Мик и Сара рассмеялись, улюлюкая сбоку, когда Барри попытался без особого успеха повторить движения. 

Но вскоре стало ясно, что Циско наняли не только как оруженосца — он знал много всего удивительного, начиная от машин и заканчивая философией и мифологией. Через королевство, из которого он прибыл, пролегал торговый путь, и с юных лет он собирал знания, как другие дети копили синяки. Он стал неофициальным учителем Барри и рассказывал ему о новейших вещах со всего мира. 

Но, что было более важно (по крайней мере для Барри), он стал его другом. 

***

Лиза и Барри играли в карты в библиотеке, когда появился Леонард. 

Барри ощутил, как все его тело напряглось, — такая реакция тела в присутствии Леонарда становилась привычной. Часть Барри хотела спрятаться, а другая часть — затеять драку. 

Леонард присел рядом с Лизой, подставившей щеку для поцелуя. 

— Добрый день, сестра. Надеюсь, держишься подальше от проблем? 

— Никогда, Ленни, — парировала Лиза. — Ты ведь меня знаешь. 

Чересчур сильно Барри опустил карту на стол, глядя лишь на их игру, но никак не на гостя. Леонард мог видеться с сестрой когда угодно, но искать ее он принимался, когда она была с Барри. Как считал сам Барри, делал это Леонард потому, что знал, как сильно выводит это принца из себя. 

Леонард, так и не распрямившись, прошептал Лизе на ухо: 

— А твой любовничек как? 

Лиза внимательно изучила позу Барри, такая дерзость в ней появлялась, лишь когда брат входил в комнату, и она прошептала: 

— Немного напряжен. Не понимаю отчего. 

Леонард усмехнулся, и у него еще и совести хватило сесть вместе с ними за стол: 

— Интересно, почему. 

Барри больше не мог это терпеть. Он опустил карты лицом вниз, скрестил на груди руки и упрямо пробурчал: 

— Я все еще здесь. 

— О, так у него есть голос! — деланое удивление Леонарда заставило все всколыхнуться в животе у Барри, а щеки покраснеть еще сильнее. — Как оригинально. А я уж подумал, что все, что он может, — прожигать взглядом и скрипеть зубами. 

Лиза стукнула брата по руке:

— Прекрати, Ленни. Ты плохо ведешь себя. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Леонард? — спросил Барри сердито. 

Взгляд Леонарда коснулся лица, и Барри почувствовал, как закололо кожу под столь пристальным вниманием. 

— Неужели так трудно поверить, что я наслаждаюсь твоей компанией? 

— Да, — вежливо ответил Барри. 

На лице Леонарда промелькнуло нечто, о чем Барри отказывался слишком много думать. Он и без того слишком много времени посвятил сегодня мыслям о Леонарде, и ему следовало сдерживать себя, когда это было возможно. От следующей реплики Леонарда, что бы тот ни собирался сказать, Барри спасло яркое появление Мика и Сары, ввалившихся в комнату. 

— Вперед, босс, — сказала Сара, приветствуя его по-своему. Барри не в первый раз уже задумался, каковым же было ее прошлое. Она вела себя не как кто-то выращенный в стенах замка. Мик, пусть и был грубоват, вел себя, как рыцарь, Сара же демонстрировала полное незнание королевского этикета. Это было очаровательно, как и причуды Лизы, но заставляло Барри относиться к ней с осторожностью. Он не мог предугадать, что она скажет или сделает в следующий момент, и вот наглядный пример — Сара грубо схватила Леонарда за руку и стащила со стула: 

— Пойдем тренироваться, пока ты себя не опозорил. 

Барри и Лиза позабавленно наблюдали за тем, как Леонарда утаскивают из комнаты, и все его возмущения оказались оставлены без внимания. 

***

Сара составляла Лизе компанию вплоть до самой свадьбы, но время вдали от тренировочного поля делало ее раздражительной. Поэтому леди благородного происхождения из близлежащих земель были приглашены в замок, чтобы посмотреть, насколько им подходила роль фрейлин. Правила хорошего тона предписывали разослать приглашение всем девушкам, имевшим на то право, включая и Айрис Уэст. Мысль о том, как это, должно быть, оскорбит ее, не могла не уколоть Барри в самое сердце. Само собой разумеется, она предложение отклонила. 

В конце концов, только две девушки приняли предложение: Шона Баез и Кейтлин Сноу. 

Первая замечательно сошлась с Лизой: обе они были озорными врединами. Но вторая… не смогла. Барри всю свою жизнь знал и родителей Кейтлин, и ее саму. Она была старше его всего на пару лет, семья их была среднего достатка и положения, но, несмотря на это, они были чрезвычайно строги к правилам и вырастили Кейтлин настоящей леди. Как считал сам Барри, о том, как вести себя при дворе и как подобает вести себя члену королевской семьи, Кейтлин знала больше него самого. Без сомнения, родители заставили ее стать фрейлиной, чтобы выше поднять по социальной лестнице, не обращая внимания на ее мнение по этому поводу. 

Если бы Лиза была «правильной» принцессой, все сложилось бы крайне удачно. Но Лиза была далека от правил и часто вела себя как непоседливый комок энергии и наглости. Барри буквально мог видеть, как вскипает раздражение Кейтлин, когда Лиза отвергала принятые в их обществе нормы и делала все по-своему. 

К концу первой недели Кейтлин большую часть времени проводила, следуя за Барри и Циско и найдя их компанию более приятной, чем общество принцессы, с которой должна общаться. Лиза, впрочем, обижаться не стала, и пару раз в день они с Шоной присоединялись к ним, что, как думал Барри, было весьма дипломатично. 

К слову, Кейтлин и Циско отлично сошлись и по знаниям, и по манере поведения. Барри часто с удовольствием наблюдал, не вмешиваясь, как они закидывают друг друга разнообразными идеями. Кейтлин вела себя при этом очень сдержанно, тогда как Циско становился все взволнованнее и восторженнее. 

Все устаканилось с минимальным количеством проблем, и совсем скоро стало казаться, что так они жили всегда. Барри же в особенности радовался новоприбывшим, потому что они вставали между ним и Леонардом, который вновь следовал туда же, куда и Барри, беспрестанно за ним наблюдая. 

— Свадьба прошла, так почему он не может просто уйти? — однажды пожаловался Барри отцу. 

Генри снисходительно улыбнулся: 

— Потому что твоя жена хочет видеть его здесь. Кроме того, он оказал мне неоценимую помощь в моем планировании. Он никому не причиняет вреда. 

— Только сводит меня с ума, — упрямо пробормотал Барри. 

— Поговори с ним, сын. Вполне возможно, у вас найдутся общие интересы. 

Их единственным общим интересом было здравие Лизы. Во всем остальном, уверен был Барри, они были диаметрально противоположны. 

— Это крайне маловероятно. 

***

Одним вечером, когда с ужином было покончено, Лиза нагнала Барри. Она осторожно коснулась его руки, привлекая внимание и уводя его подальше от толпы, покидающей обеденный зал. 

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказала она. — Можем пройтись? 

И хотя ее слова породили плохое предчувствие, Барри неожиданно почувствовал странный оптимизм. До этого момента все складывалось хорошо, и что бы Лиза ни сказала, он мог с этим справиться: 

— Конечно. 

Они шли по продуваемым коридорам замка в тишине, пока голоса остальных людей не растворились вдали. Все, что они могли слышать, был звук их шагов. 

— Что тебя беспокоит, Лиза? 

Тогда она остановилась посреди коридора, рядом с ним, и повернулась к Барри лицом, беря его руку в свои ладони: 

— Дорогой Барри, я ценю твою преданность мне, правда. У тебя самое доброе сердце. И поэтому я чувствую себя так ужасно. 

Страх закрался в сердце Барри, и он услышал эхо своих подозрений и обвинений, которые часто крутились в его голове еще до приезда Лизы. Но он быстро подавил все сомнения в себе, не позволяя себе пасть жертвой собственного воображения. Все будет хорошо. Он составил свои ноги и сжал руку Лизы, надеясь ее подбодрить: 

— Что такое, Лиза? Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. 

— Я в кое-кого влюблена. 

Барри потребовалась секунда, чтобы пропустить ее слова через себя, и сразу после Барри почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Из всех возможных вариантов, что успел уже придумать его мозг (например, что Леонард использовал Лизу как пешку в своей еще более долгоиграющей схеме, предназначенной разрушить королевство Алленов), это было таким незначительным, что даже не всплыло в его мыслях. 

— Да? И в кого же? 

— Твоего оруженосца, — призналась она нервно, отводя глаза. 

— Циско? 

Глаза Лизы наполнились мольбой, когда она посмотрела на него: 

— Прошу, только не злись. 

— Но с чего бы мне злиться? — спросил Барри, до глубины души озадаченный. Он любил и Лизу, и Циско и желал им только лучшего. — Мне жаль, что у тебя сложилось такое впечатление обо мне. Я счастлив за тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вечность была одна. 

— О Барри! — вскрикнула она, закрывая лицо руками. — Я не одна, даже не думай. У меня есть ты, Ленни, твой отец. Вы теперь моя семья, — то, что она говорила, грело Барри душу, потому что он чувствовал то же самое. — Циско — это просто вишенка на моем торте. Я просто хотела бы, чтобы и ты следовал велениям своего сердца. 

— Возможно, — неуверенно откликнулся Барри. — В будущем. 

На самом деле он думал, что никогда не сможет так поступить. Он по-прежнему считал, что будет нечестно ухаживать за Айрис, пусть она и знала, что брак с Лизой был ненастоящим. Но у Барри никогда не будет возможности дать ей тот статус, то положение, которого она заслуживала, он даже не сможет появиться с ней на публике так, как хотел бы. Ей пришлось бы стать его секретом, а это было неправильно. 

И так было бы с каждой женщиной, которая ему понравилась бы. Отношения с Барри не принесут им ничего хорошего. Как он мог обречь женщину на такую жизнь? 

Нет, лучше будет ему оставаться холостяком по духу, пусть и не на бумаге. Ему с лихвой хватало любви семьи и друзей, и именно это ему поможет идти вперед по жизни. 

— А теперь, — сказала Лиза, беря Барри под руку и ведя его обратно туда, откуда они пришли. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение. 

— Что угодно, — быстро заверил ее Барри. 

— Боже, прошу тебя, скажи Циско, что он может за мной приударить. Скажи, что наш брак ненастоящий, а между нами нет ни романтических, ни физических отношений. А то он такой пугливый. 

Барри рассмеялся: 

— Думаю, это мне по силам, — он вдруг вспомнил, как Лиза вела себя с Циско, и мысленно треснул себя за то, что не заметил их влечение друг к другу. Учитывая то, как флиртовала Лиза, то, как неловко вел себя Циско, все было предельно очевидным. — Погоди, ты поэтому всегда приходила к нам с Кейтлин и Циско? 

— Ох, Барри, — Лиза положила голову ему на плечо и задиристо его пихнула. — Как ты можешь быть таким умным и вместе с тем таким глупеньким?


	7. Chapter 7

Барри с Циско поговорил на следующее утро, когда они готовили лошадей, чтобы отправиться на прогулку. Выложить правду об их с Лизой договоренности было страшно, но куда страшнее было Циско. Они едва встречались взглядами все то время, пока Барри объяснял суть их отношений. 

— Так что, — решил подвести итог Барри, набрасывая поводья, пока щеки его прямо-таки пылали. — Если твои чувства к леди Лизе не просто временное увлечение, то пожалуйста, следуй велениям своего сердца. Она сообщила мне, что не будет против. 

Циско прочистил горло позади: 

— И тебя эта договоренность устраивает? — в отличие от Лизы, Циско, кажется, не спешил бросаться в омут с головой, и в этом он походил на Барри. И все же принц чувствовал, как тот пытается докопаться до сути, чтобы убедиться, что Барри и в самом деле нормально ко всему этому относился. — Ты не обидишься, если я буду ухаживать за твоей женой? 

— От брака у нас одно только название, — заверил его Барри. — Если честно, для меня она скорее младшая сестра. 

Барри развернул лошадь, чтобы встать между двумя конями, где стоял в это время Циско. Он хотел, чтобы Циско мог видеть, что он говорит искренне, чтобы мог услышать правдивость слов. Барри хотел, чтобы у Лизы было то, чего он сам получить не мог, и сейчас все зависело от того, насколько убедительным он мог быть. 

Циско потер подбородок, все еще сомневаясь: 

— А что насчет твоей репутации? Люди не будут сплетничать? 

На этот вопрос ответить было проще простого. 

— Люди, мнения которых для меня действительно важны, уже знают правду о нашем союзе, — Барри замолчал, подумав обо всей этой запутанной ситуации. — Просто прошу, вне стен замка будь скрытен. Ситуация может накалиться, если король Снарт узнает правду. 

Барри не знал, действительно ли стоило им об этом волноваться, но судя по тому, что все говорили о Льюисе Снарте, им следовало бы осторожничать. Ему, может, и пришлась по вкусу сделка, заключенная Леонардом, но Барри думал, что его легко было разгневать, особенно если тот узнает, что все это время им ловко манипулировали, а брак был чисто формальностью, позволившей Лизе вырваться на свободу, чтобы заняться собственной жизнью и мечтами. 

Эти слова, кажется, повлияли на Циско, но Барри знал, что тот не бросится вперед сломя голову, без всякой задней мысли. 

— Я прекрасно понимаю. Даю тебе свое слово: я буду-таки воплощением осторожности. 

— Ты хороший друг, Циско, — сказал Барри, ударяя Циско по плечу, ставя ногу в стремя и усаживаясь в седло. 

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, — Циско тоже взобрался на лошадь, и они погнали их вперед, переходя на рысь, как только выбрались из конюшен. — Думаю, я столько тебе должен за все мое будущее счастье. 

***

Весь узкий королевский круг, знавший правду о свадьбе, бесконечно умилялся ухаживаниям Циско за Лизой. 

— Она его живьем съест, — объявила Сара за одним ужином, не скрывая похотливой улыбочки. 

Циско и Лиза стояли у камина и разговаривали; их лица находились очень близко, и они то и дело касались друг друга пальцами, но будто случайно. И каждый раз, когда Циско удавалось рассмешить Лизу, он улыбался так победно, будто это было его самым важным достижением за всю жизнь. 

Барри закатил глаза. Он и не отрицал, что Лиза вертела Циско как могла, но она его не использовала: совершенно очевидно было, что чувства были взаимны. 

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Леонард недовольно протянул: 

— Не знаю, одобряю ли я все это. 

— Успокойся, принцесса, — прогудел Мик, толкая его в бок. — Лиза просто веселится. 

Леонард посмотрел на Мика, выпрямляясь: 

— Но если до Льюиса доберутся слухи…

Барри, который подслушивал не нарочно, а лишь потому, что близко сидел к трио из королевства Снарта, почувствовал некоторое облегчение — он тоже думал об этом, несколько дней назад разговаривая с Циско. 

— Не доберутся, — заверила Сара. Она вдруг выхватила нож, который всегда таскала в своем ботинке и воткнула его в стол. — И да поможет ему Бог, если он узнает и решит что-то предпринять. 

***

 

Барри вошел в библиотеку, чтобы захватить книгу себе для учебы. 

После хождений по темным коридорам его на пару мгновений ослепил свет полуденного солнца, сочившийся прямо через окна, выходившие на восток, и половину комнаты он пересек ослепленный, прежде чем его зрение пришло в норму. 

Под окном сидел Леонард, по полной используя солнечный свет для чтения. По собственному опыту Барри знал, что поздним утром солнечные лучи пригревают это местечко, и до появления Леонарда в их жизнях Барри проводил там много дней. Леонарду библиотека явно пришлась по душе поболее других мест в замке, и Барри, который по-прежнему пытался избегать Леонарда насколько это было вообще возможно, был невероятно раздражен этим фактом. 

И этим утром вид Леонарда заставил его насупиться. Он должен был предположить, что мужчина будет здесь, но прошлой ночью Барри спал ужасно и с самого утра был не в духе. И хотя Лиза и Циско ни в чем не были виноваты, их нескрываемое счастье пробудило в Барри смешанные эмоции. Он не собирался попрекать их найденным счастьем, он просто страдал, не видя никаких романтических перспектив в собственном будущем. И эта меланхолия не давала ему спать всю прошлую ночь, мысли о том, как все сложилось бы, не появись Леонард на их пути, преследовали его неотступно; думал он и о том, что было бы, испытывай он к Лизе романтическую любовь или будь он готов отбросить собственные моральные принципы и найти себе любовницу. 

В конце концов, он пришел к выводу, что все, что он имел теперь, было лучшим возможным вариантом и, в некотором роде, благословением. Он спас Лизу от брака, который в лучшем случае мог быть не полюбовным, а в худшем — полным насилия. Теперь же она была ему словно сестра. Ее появление стало тем толчком, в котором так нуждался Генри, чтобы обдумать, как улучшить их королевство, и это же решение подарило ему дружбу с Циско и Кейтлин. Вместо того, чтобы обречь Айрис на отношения, о которых никому нельзя было рассказать и которые не могла увидеть публика, Барри отпустил ее, чтобы она нашла собственное счастье. Так или иначе, везде Барри сделал правильный выбор. 

Он думал и о том, как же все удачно и аккуратно сложилось — все до единого происшествия привели лишь к миру и счастью вокруг него, но Барри не мог не подумать, почему же тогда недостижима была единственная его мечта — истинная любовь. 

Об этом он никогда бы не сказал вслух, но чувства томились внутри него и порой, как, например, сегодня, повергали его в плохое настроение, которое Барри пытался скрыть любыми средствами. 

И когда он увидел Лена, сидевшего у окна и залитого светом, в котором он выглядел удивительно нежно и мягко, те самые чувства внезапно всколыхнулись в Барри, и он развернулся и покинул комнату, прежде чем что-нибудь натворил бы. 

И он уже закрывал за собой дверь, когда рука, просунувшаяся в щель, схватила его за плечо. 

Леонард не утянул его назад в комнату и не остановил. Нет, он последовал за ним и, когда Барри застопорился, как упрямая лошадь, потянул его вперед. 

— Идем со мной, — сказал он. — Мы разберемся с этим раз и навсегда. 

— Ничто не сможет уменьшить мою ненависть к тебе, — сказал Барри, но все же позволил Леонарду вести его по коридорам и лестницам, гадая, что у того было на уме. 

Они оказались на внутреннем дворе, где все обыкновенно практиковались в боевых искусствах. Леонард оставил Барри стоять посреди тренировочного поля, сам же пошел и переворошил все снаряжение, беспорядочно валявшееся у стены замка. В конце концов, он выудил из кучи два тренировочных деревянных меча в неплохом состоянии и бросил один Барри, поймавшему, но от неожиданности осекшемуся. 

Держать меч Барри учили с юных лет, но на практике он еще никогда не опробовал свой навык. Деревянные мечи по большей части были безвредны, но по собственному опыту Барри знал, что они могли оставлять заметные синяки, если вовремя не парировать удар. 

— А теперь, — сказал Леонард, беря в руку собственный меч и становясь в позицию. — Бей меня, пока не выпустишь злость. 

На мгновение Барри глуповато на него уставился. Он не мог говорить это всерьез. Весь его план состоял в том, чтобы позволить Барри ударить его деревянной палкой? И что хорошего из этого выйдет? Это ничего не решит. 

Но чем больше Барри об этом думал, тем больше хотел это сделать. Порой эмоции настолько переполняли его, что казалось, будто его тело не сможет их вынести, и Барри не знал, как от них избавиться, кроме как переждать. Быть может, вспышка жестокости ему с этим поможет. 

Приняв решение, Барри приблизился к Леонарду, легко вращая мечом. Несколько минут они обменивались ударами, и Барри с недовольством обнаружил, что Леонард в этом был хорош: все атаки принца парировались, он даже ни одного удара не смог нанести, а нараставшее раздражение заставляло его кидаться на противника все менее аккуратно и все более бездумно. 

И наконец, когда его дыхание сбилось, а сердце заколотилось в груди, Барри опустил меч, отступил назад и закричал: 

— Куда бы я ни пошел, ты уже там. Всегда смотришь на меня, следишь за мной. Почему ты просто не можешь уйти? 

Леонард оперся на свой меч, словно на трость; на висках его поблескивала тонкая вуаль пота: 

— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь? — спросил он эмоционально. — Я делал то, что должен был, чтобы Лиза была в безопасности. Ты теперь ее знаешь, и ты сделал бы то же самое, если бы оказался на моем месте. 

С этим Барри поспорить не мог. Он поступил бы так же, даже не задумываясь. 

Но он не был готов прекратить спор. С того самого момента, как Леонард появился в тех дверях Великого Зала, Барри чувствовал его вмешательство во все происходящее. И ненависть к Леонарду казалась таким верным способом выместить всю ту уродливую злость, весь тот страх, что копились внутри него. 

— Тогда почему ты был таким жестоким ко мне, когда только появился? — потребовал Барри ответа. 

— Я делал все, чтобы проверить тебя, — голос Леонарда звучал искренне, но так, будто он объяснял ребенку простые вещи, и это так злило Барри. — Думаешь, я бы позволил тебе жениться на Лизе, если бы тебя легко было довести до ручки? Если бы ты позволил говорить мне о ней, как о вещи? 

И все слова Леонарда складывались в идеально логичную картину, и для Барри это было невыносимо. Ему нужен был козел отпущения, и теперь делать его из Леонарда становилось все сложнее. 

Исчерпав все аргументы, Барри снова взялся за меч. 

Леонард шустро вскинул собственный, блокируя удар. Он был быстр и, как понял Барри, когда его сердце замерло в груди, поддавался до этого момента. И теперь Барри потребовались все его умения, чтобы отражать удары, буквально посыпавшиеся на него и заставлявшие его отступать. Леонард выдавил его с тренировочного поля, и Барри со всем адреналином, бурлившим в теле, оказался загнан в угол конюшен. В это время дня рядом не было никого, чтобы их увидеть, — все наверняка собрались в Великом Зале на обед. 

Поскользнувшись на куче соломы, Барри потерял равновесие; все его мысли устремились лишь к тому, как бы удержаться прямо, а не бороться, и следующий удар он принял предплечьем. Было больно, как от удара кнута! Боль и злость затуманили его зрение, и Барри бросился на Леонарда. О мечах они быстро позабыли, когда Барри схватил Леонарда за рубашку, бросая его в дверь конюшни. Под их весом она поддалась, и оба они повалились вниз. Падение их лишь слегка смягчило сено, устилавшее пол. 

Буквально секунда им потребовалась, чтобы перевести дух, но очень быстро Барри набросился на Леонарда снова, и они боролись уже на полу. Повсюду были конечности-конечности-конечности, и Барри даже понятия не имел, чего именно он хотел добиться, — знал только, что все это успокаивало ту сосущую нутро боль, которую ничто иное не могло успокоить. И он, наверное, наутро будет покрыт россыпью синяков, но знать то, что и Леонард скорее всего не избежит этой участи, было так приятно. 

А затем, так же внезапно, как началась вся эта потасовка, руки Леонарда скользнули в волосы Барри, и их губы столкнулись бешено и отчаянно — иной вариант схватки, в которой они участвовали моментом ранее. И, возможно, Барри должен был отпрянуть, остановиться, но новый поворот событий казался таким же эффективным способом выплеснуть эмоции, как и драка. Его тело было словно охвачено огнем, он даже укусил Леонарда за губу, с радостью смакуя медный привкус на языке. 

Леонард с его более крупным телосложением, с его опытом, перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, и, когда он опустился на тело Барри, разум принца отключился. Все до единой дурацкие и непрошеные эмоции, бурлившие все это время внутри него, разом испарились, и осталось только желание. Барри был удивлен, практически напуган силой этого чувства — оно не походило ни на что испытанное прежде. Барри подкинул бедра вверх, судорожно вдыхая и позволяя волне удовольствия, прокатившейся по телу от контакта, погрести его под собой. 

Барри был тверд, неожиданно и удивительно тверд, и в этот момент ему было абсолютно плевать. Плевать, что над ним был Леонард, плевать, что никогда у него не случится великой истинной любви, как в книгах, плевать, что неделю назад он обрек себя на монашескую жизнь. Его не заботило и то, что они лежали на грязном полу в конюшне и кто угодно мог войти в любой момент и поймать их. Он просто тянулся к удовольствию — его руки ближе притягивали бедра Леонарда, и восхитительное трение заставляло его только и делать, что подаваться вперед и вжиматься в чужое тело. 

Пик настал почти неожиданно, удовольствие подобралось незаметно, словно вор, и быстрее, чем сам Барри ожидал. Его дыхание перехватило. 

Разморенный и податливый, Барри все еще лежал, пока Леонард, удерживая себя на руках, продолжал тереться о его тело; глаза его были плотно закрыты, и он пытался достичь собственного пика. Все происходившее было таким нереальным, что Барри чувствовал, будто не находится в собственном теле, будто смотрел на все со стороны. И тогда Леонард потянулся за поцелуем, но Барри уже пришел в себя настолько, чтобы отвернуться. 

Оргазм Леонарда был тих — Снарт лишь низко застонал, и, как только он закончил, Барри спихнул его с себя. Словно на желейных ногах, он поднялся и отступил, не отводя взгляда от Леонарда, все еще лежавшего на спине на сене с закрытыми глазами, сбитым дыханием и руками, расправленными в стороны. От передвижений в штанах было неприятно липко — какое напоминание об этом позоре. 

Барри сердито расправил свою одежду, неудачно попытавшись смахнуть со спины соломинки, и зыркнул на Леонарда. Мужчина просто глядел на него с пола, глаза его были полуприкрыты, а на губах легкой ухмылкой плясала удовлетворенная улыбка. 

— Этого больше не случится, — непреклонно заявил Барри и вышел прочь, гонимый неприятной смесью стыда и возбуждения — он хотел быть где угодно, но только не рядом с Леонардом.


	8. Chapter 8

И дня не прошло, как это случилось снова. 

***

 

С лицом, горящим от стыда, Барри поспешил обратно в свои покои, ныряя в близлежащие комнаты каждый раз, когда видел, что кто-то идет ему навстречу. Ему казалось, что все было большими буквами написано у него на лбу, и любой, завидя его, знал бы наверняка, что он только что наделал. 

Добравшись до своей комнаты, Барри немедленно стянул с себя грязные вещи и бросил низ в огонь. Без всякого сомнения, это было самой настоящей тратой прекрасного и хорошего нижнего белья, о которой он тут же пожалел, но в то же самое время он знал, что эта вещь послужит ему лишь нескончаемым напоминанием о его поступке. 

Одетый в чистое, но по-прежнему чувствовавший себя грязным, Барри заметался по комнате, словно пойманное в клетку животное. Он был зол — зол на Леонарда, но в большей степени на самого себя. 

Не так воспитывал его отец. Ко всему прочему Барри нарушил и обещания, которые дал сам. Он позволил взять над собой верх низменным инстинктам — гневу и похоти. 

И хотя Лиза говорила ему, что не ждала от него верности их брачным клятвам, сам Барри придерживался этого морального стандарта. А теперь он изменил, предал, и, следовало признаться, он не собирался рассказывать о своем грехе никому, даже местному священнику, благословившему его брак. 

Барри растили джентльменом, а он развратничал со Снартом в грязи, словно животное. И ему совсем не нравилось думать о себе так — одна лишь мысль казалась мерзкой. Он ведь был принцем, а не каким-то зверем, ведомым своими желаниями. Барри обесчестил себя своими действиями и унизил Леонарда, хоть павший принц явно не сожалел об их грешном поступке. 

Но так или иначе у Барри кончились поводы себя бранить, и в этот момент мысли его повернулись в опасном направлении. В голове всплыли воспоминания, подпитываемые воображением, и чем больше он старался об этом не думать, тем сложнее ему становилось выкинуть все это из головы. Он словно попал в зеркальный лабиринт, где, куда бы он не повернулся, он не мог позабыть о том мучительном удовольствии, что испытал. 

Лучше всего Барри запомнил вес тела Леонарда на нем, то, как Леонард прижимал его к полу. Это должно было порождать в нем чувство страха, паники, но все было совершенно наоборот: он получал от этого удовольствие — плотское, физическое — и даже теперь мысль о том, чтобы быть удержанным, обездвиженным, волновала его до горячего стыда. Не раз Барри пришлось плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, чтобы успокоиться. 

И когда пришло время ужина, Барри послал одного из слуг к отцу, сказав, что неважно себя чувствует и не спустится вниз, чтобы поужинать со всеми людьми замка. Еду принесли ему в комнату, но принц только уныло в ней поковырялся. 

К вечеру на его предплечье, там, где Леонард ударил его мечом, появился синяк. Стоя перед зеркалом, Барри прижимал пальцы к фиолетовому пятну и шипел от вспышек боли, рождавшихся от прикосновения. Но вместе с тем он разочарованно заметил, что на эту боль его тело откликалось благосклонно — возбуждением. 

Тут же Барри отправился в кровать и заставил себя уснуть прежде, чем его низменные инстинкты смогли взять над ним верх. 

***

 

На следующее утро Барри собрал все свои силы в кулак и выбрался из комнаты — он же не мог прятаться вечно. 

Народ уже собирался в Великом Зале, когда он появился, спеша занять свое привычное место рядом с отцом. 

— Доброе утро, сын, — поприветствовал его Генри, окидывая Барри взглядом. — Ты в порядке? 

— Гораздо лучше, спасибо, — Барри не мог заставить себя встретиться со взглядом отца. — Кажется, это было всего лишь временное недомогание. 

Генри широко улыбнулся, и Барри почувствовал укол вины за то, что солгал. Он не мог признаться в том, что случилось на самом деле, — одна лишь мысль об этом ужасала, так что ему приходилось врать. 

— Я рад, — сказал Генри. — Есть некоторые вопросы, которые я хотел бы обсудить с тобой позднее. 

Барри принялся за завтрак, поданный ему, но не мог прекратить высматривать Леонарда среди присутствующих. Тот, как и всегда, сидел рядом с сестрой, Сарой и Миком. Сам того не замечая, он улыбался чему-то сказанному, и Барри заметил, как сильно он изменился с момента своего первого появления в замке. Барри даже не обращал внимания, что с лица его испарилось это извечно хмурое выражение, присутствовавшее постоянно до самого приезда Лизы и только усугублявшее впечатление Барри о нем вкупе с его грубым поведением. Но улыбка его, между тем, казалась доброй, Барри назвал бы ее даже нежной, если бы был в настроении. 

Но, улыбаясь, Леонард неожиданно нахмурился, поднося руку к губам. Барри сидел не так уж далеко, так что он мог видеть каплю крови на пальце Леонарда, когда он отнял ото рта руку, и принц тут же, со смущением, вспомнил про ранку, оставшуюся на губе Леонарда, незаметную до этого момента. Барри тут же вспомнил и то, благодаря кому она там появилась. 

Он снова упер взгляд в свою тарелку, нервно расковыривая рулет. Без задней мысли Барри пальцами потянулся к синяку на руке, надавливая. Он никогда прежде не ранил кого-то умышленно, но губу Леонарда он прокусил с одним лишь желанием причинить ему боль. Со стыдом он вспомнил то удовольствие, которое почувствовал, ощутив на языке привкус крови. Теперь он едва мог вынести даже каплю той ярости, что кипела в нем вчера. Она растворилась, словно дым в воздухе. 

Тот укус прервал поцелуй, с которого все и началось. Глаза Барри снова скользнули к губам Леонарда; ранка уже затянулась снова, пока Леонард говорил что-то Мику. Барри никто и никогда не целовал так, как Леонард. Когда-то, когда они были еще совсем детьми, принц украл несколько робких поцелуев у Айрис, но ни один из них не ощущался так. Тот же поцелуй был словно молния, поджегшая фитиль фейерверков — всепоглощающий поцелуй, незабываемый.

Леонард вдруг вскинул взгляд, отрывая глаза от корочки хлеба, которой собирал по тарелке соус, и слишком поздно Барри понял, что его поймали. Быстро он отвернулся, но все равно заметил ту улыбку, искривившую губы Леонарда. 

***

Он должен был знать, что его поджидали в засаде. Ну или, по крайней мере, Барри должен был понимать, что у него не получится долго избегать Леонарда, особенно после того, как мужчина настойчиво следовал за ним по пятам все время до свадьбы. 

И все равно он перепугался, когда Леонард выскользнул из тени, царившей под лестницей, мимо которой Барри проходил к своим комнатам. Его минутный испуг позволил Леонарду загнать его в угол, заставляя пятиться до тех пор, пока его спина не врезалась в холодную каменную стену коридора. 

— Добрый вечер, Барри, — протянул Леонард. 

— Леонард, — Барри отрывисто кивнул. — Чем могу помочь в этот чудный вечер? 

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы продолжить наш… — склонил он голову набок. — Вчерашний разговор. 

Барри почувствовал, как горят щеки от стыдливого румянца, — было предельно ясно, что именно имел в виду Леонард. 

— А если я скажу, что не хочу? 

Леонард сделал несколько шагов назад, опуская руки вдоль тела: 

— Это твое право, и, если это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, больше я тебя не побеспокою. 

Барри оперся на стену, поддерживавшую его грубым камнем, и обдумал предложение Леонарда. 

Конечно же, решение остаться будет ошибкой, и доказательством тому была та буря чувств и мыслей, захватившая Барри после их последней встречи. Если он сейчас уйдет, то вчерашний инцидент сможет списать на длительное противостояние, которое, к несчастью, пошло слегка наперекосяк. Решиться на второй раз будет уже сознательным отказом от его нравственности, от брачных клятв, будет оскорблением Лизе, и все это с ее братом!

Но, несмотря на все доводы разума, Барри так хотел этого.

Почему он не мог хотя бы раз в жизни получить то, чего хотел? 

— Я не против, — сказал он, выдавливая из себя слова так медленно, будто чуть большее количество времени приведет его в чувство и каким-то магическим образом изменит ответ, срывавшийся с губ. — Не против поговорить.

Быстрее вздоха Леонард прильнул к нему снова, ближе, чем они были прежде, и их грудные клетки почти соприкасались; Барри мог почувствовать жар тела напротив. 

— Это куда веселее, чем постоянно злиться на меня, — его проникновенный взгляд остановился на губах Барри, — не так ли? 

Леонард прильнул снова, прямо как вчера, но в этот раз Барри все предвидел. Ладонью он остановил поцелуй, закрывая лицо Леонарда до самого носа, и Барри тут же проняло от огня, который он увидел в этих глазах. 

Леонарда, впрочем, это ничуть не обескуражило — он лишь изменил курс, вжимаясь носом в горло Барри и обвивая руками его талию. Барри знал, что должен был почувствовать облегчение, но вместо этого внизу живота его разверзлась сосущая пустота, и в кончиках пальцев закололо от желания. Барри уронил голову назад, на каменную стену, чуть сильнее, чем ожидал, но от тупой боли в затылке почувствовал лишь удовольствие. 

— Разведи ноги, — прошептал Леонард ему в шею, и Барри повиновался так быстро, словно был дрессированной собачонкой. Позже, наверное, ему будет за это стыдно, но сейчас это казалось самой естественной вещью на свете. 

Леонард тоже сменил позу, проталкивая одну из ног между ног Барри, и принц тут же почувствовал твердость, прижавшуюся к его бедру, — но и он сам был ничуть не лучше. Губы Леонарда влажно и настойчиво скользили по шее, сам он принялся вбиваться в Барри, и руки его соскользнули с талии на ягодицы, притягивая к себе ближе. Пальцы Барри буквально чесались от желания что-то сделать, что угодно, но позволить себе сделать с ними что-нибудь значило признать собственное осознание всего происходящего, поэтому руки продолжали болтаться по сторонам. Но стоило только одной из ладоней Леонарда скользнуть к паху Барри и схватить его член сквозь брюки, принц не смог устоять, ища опору и находя ее лишь в предплечьях Леонарда. 

Барри зажмурил глаза, и весь мир вокруг них померк — все его беспокойство, все его мысли унесло прочь волнами ощущений, нахлынувшими на них двоих. Он пытался подаваться навстречу ладони Леонарда, и тот довольно улыбался ему в шею, коварно отнимая руку назад. 

— Черт тебя побери, — выругался Барри, задыхаясь не от злости, а лишь от желания. 

И вдруг неожиданно Леонард исчез из рук Барри, глупо моргавшего пару секунд, прежде чем до него донеслось блеклое эхо голосов из коридора. Паника только начала зарождаться у него в груди, как его утянули в сторону, в темноту под лестницей. 

Руки Леонарда обернулись вокруг его груди, и тепло накрыло спину Барри. Леонард утянул их дальше в черноту под лестницей, и Барри изо всех сил надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы их скрыть. Те голоса, быть может, словно плеснули из ведра ледяной водой на его мысленное возбуждение, но до тела по-прежнему не доходило: член был все таким же твердым, его кожа пылала, а дыхание было сбито. 

Леонард, впрочем, от него не сильно отличался: его твердая эрекция прижималась к ягодицам Барри. Поначалу в том, что они оказались так близко друг к другу, Барри винил спешку, в которой им пришлось искать себе укрытие, но, когда Леонард начал медленно вращать бедрами, Барри понял, что это не было простой случайностью. 

— Леонард…

Барри постарался отстраниться и при этом не выскользнуть из тени, но правой рукой Леонард прижал его тело к себе крепче, левой же скользнул вверх, закрывая Барри рот, — отыгрываясь за то, что сделал с ним Барри чуть раньше. Кожу Барри охватило огнем, и всякое желание прекратить «разговор», чтобы их не застали в таком положении, исчезло без следа. 

— Веди себя тихо, — прошептал Леонард на ухо Барри, и свободная рука его скользнула вниз. Его проворные пальцы быстро расправились с пуговицей на брюках Барри, и рука его скользнула сквозь ширинку. 

Барри дернулся от первого теплого прикосновения, но Леонард на него шикнул; его губы скользнули по ушной раковинке Барри, словно мотылек задел крыльями, и он произнес: 

— Будешь громким, и тогда мне придется остановиться. 

Возбуждение, бежавшее раскаленными потоками по венам, лишило Барри всякого голоса разума, в этот момент он сделал бы, сказал бы все что угодно, лишь бы Леонард продолжал его касаться. 

— Нет, нет, — взмолился он, влажно выдыхая в ладонь Леонарду. — Только не останавливайся. 

Рука Леонарда уверенно сжала его член, начиная ласкать Барри как следует. И это разительно отличалось от тех раз, когда Барри касался себя в одиночестве ночью в спальне; прикосновения, принадлежавшие не ему, приправленные остротой опасности быть пойманными, — все это только увеличивало возбуждение Барри, хотя, по его логике, должно было быть наоборот. Он не хотел, чтобы его застали за таким занятием, и все же ничто, казалось бы, не могло в этот момент заставить его убрать руку Леонарда из своих брюк. 

Звук голосов нарастал, и поглаживания Леонарда почти прекратились. Это стало самой сладкой пыткой за всю жизнь Барри, ведь все, чего он хотел, — достичь пика, и к этому пику он был так чертовски близок. Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не испустить жалобный стон неудовлетворенности, пока двое слуг, наконец-то, прошествовали мимо их с Леонардом укрытия, не подозревая даже, что они в коридоре не одни. 

И как только их голоса начали растворяться вдалеке, Леонард принялся ласкать его снова, сильно и быстро, покрывая поцелуями шею Барри. Его собственная твердость настойчиво упиралась в зад, принц же не мог ничего поделать, кроме как виснуть на руке, обхватывавшей его поперек груди, и проглатывать стоны удовольствия, грозившие сорваться с губ. 

Его голова рухнула назад, на плечо Леонарда, и Барри повернулся, выдыхая тому в шею. Собственный голос звучал прерывисто, пока он тихо, словно молитвы, шептал ему на ухо: 

— Не останавливайся. Прошу, не останавливайся. Я так близок. 

Леонард в ответ крепче сжал его член в руке. Рот Барри сам собой открылся для стона, но пальцы Леонарда скользнули внутрь, будто бы заталкивая звуки обратно. Обхватив их губами, Барри жадно засосал, пусть и знал, что в таком кляпе нет никакого смысла, кроме как подстегнуть возбуждение Леонарда. 

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — выдохнул ему на ухо Леонард и укусил местечко между шеей и плечом. Восклицание Барри приглушили пальцы, все еще остававшиеся во рту, но боль пришла в незнакомом обличье: столкнувшись с удовольствием, пульсировавшем в паху, они вылились в ни с чем не сравнимую волну удовольствия. 

Во второй раз за два дня Барри кончил в штаны, словно похотливый юнец. 

Вплоть до последней пульсации его оргазма Леонард нежно и мягко его поглаживал, отстранившись, лишь когда Барри оттолкнул его — он стал невыносимо чувствителен. Тогда Леонард оттащил его в нишу, которую они занимали прежде, и Барри повиновался каждому прикосновению, пока ум его был затуманен. Его спина вновь прикоснулась к холодной стене, и это ошеломляюще контрастировало с теплом тела Леонарда; Барри зашипел, пытаясь отпрянуть от стены, но твердое тело напротив ему не позволило. Пальцы Леонарда скользнули по губам Барри — так быстро, будто бы это было только в воображении принца; Леонард подался вперед, и Барри точно знал, что тот хотел сделать, и в этот раз он сам этого хотел, но Снарт остановился на расстоянии ладони. Барри, зачарованный, уставился на его губы — никогда прежде он не замечал, какими сочными они выглядели и насколько манящей казалась пухлая нижняя губа. 

Они ведь целовались прежде — единожды, когда их драка переросла в плотские утехи, но тот поцелуй ни одной секунды не был нежным. Это было всего лишь способом Барри избавиться от разочарования и боли, и этот же поцелуй оставил Леонарду на память ранку на губе. В этот раз Барри хотел нежности. 

Он подался перед, не отводя ни на мгновение взгляда от своей цели, и потому слишком поздно заметил, как подлетела рука Леонарда, останавливая его снова. Он выдохнул в чужую ладонь, и язык, прошедшийся по собственным пересохшим губам, мимолетом задел и кожу руки. И тогда Леонард прильнул ближе, не разрывая зрительного контакта, держа Барри в странном подобии любовного объятия, но не позволяя завершить начатое, скрадывая поцелуй собственной рукой. 

Убирая ладонь, он ухмылялся, но не злобно, и пальцы его на пару мгновений задержались на губах Барри, прежде чем исчезнуть. 

— Если почувствуешь, что нам следует продолжить обсуждение, — произнес он, — то ты знаешь, где меня найти.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Барри отправился в постель, противоречия уже не разрывали его изнутри, как это было прежде. 

Конечно, его сердце до сих пор было неспокойно, но теперь он уже не мог утверждать, что хотел бы прекратить их с Леонардом «свидания». Не мог он и сказать, будто жалел о произошедшем. И часа не прошло, а Барри уже вновь жаждал ощутить на себе прикосновения рук Леонарда; он отчаянно хотел заполучить поцелуй, от которого сам сперва отказывался, а теперь получал отказ в ответ. 

Барри переживал, что, ударься он в романтические ухаживания за леди, ее это скомпрометирует в обществе: на публике он мог быть только с Лизой, женой, третья же сторона должна будет быть спрятана, словно постыдный секрет — как любовница. И Барри никогда не поступил бы так с любимым человеком. Но с Леонардом все могло быть иначе: как-никак, с самого начала это было чисто физическое влечение — никаких отношений в общеизвестном смысле. Явно не то, о чем можно упомянуть в приличной компании. 

Кроме того, с их развлечениями можно было легко покончить, не ранив ничьи чувства, — например, если Леонард соберется жениться. Барри никогда не согласился бы продолжить их встречи, если это расстроит кого-то еще. 

И все же ему следовало рассказать Лизе. Решено. Правда, одна только мысль о подобном признании была настолько устрашающа, что ноги отнимались. Барри не думал, что она будет против, — наоборот, Лиза скорее всего будет рада, что Барри не отказывает себе в удовольствии, но тот факт, что в библейском смысле Барри познал именно ее брата, как-то пересекал границу приличия. Но Барри, так или иначе, соберется с силами и расскажет ей. Рано или поздно.

На том все для себя решив, он провалился в умиротворяющую темноту, полную самых счастливых сновидений. 

***

 

Следующий день был преисполнен надежд.

С каждым шагом Барри немного подпрыгивал, спускаясь к завтраку. Объятием он поприветствовал отца, оживленно переговорил с Циско и Кейтлин. И как только подали завтрак, он с аппетитом его съел. 

Но когда тарелки опустели, нервы у него зашалили. Не желая, чтобы они взяли над ним верх, Барри рывком поднялся с места и направился прямиком к Леонарду. Сара заметила его приближение прежде всех, и она знала; Барри не мог не задуматься, рассказал ли что-нибудь Леонард своим друзьям о том, что между ними произошло. Лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло, и он споткнулся о свою же ногу, но Леонард уже заметил взгляд Сары и сам обернулся к Барри — теперь было слишком поздно, чтобы ретироваться, не опозорив себя. 

— Доброе утро, Ваше Величество, — произнесла Сара, откидываясь на спинку кресла и вскидывая подбородок. — Хорошо спалось? 

— Да, — ответил Барри, не в силах избавиться от вопросительной интонации, проскользнувшей между слов. — Спасибо. Как Ваш завтрак? 

— О, — протянула Сара, подмигивая ему. — Я очень удовлетворена. 

— Прекрати, — осадил ее Леонард. К Барри он обернулся, вскинув бровь. — Чего ты хочешь, Барри? 

Барри шаркнул ногой и прочистил горло: 

— Я хотел бы переговорить с тобой, если можно. 

Барри подождал, но ни Сара, ни Мик и не думали сдвинуться с места, чтобы оставить их наедине. Абсолютно беспомощный, он посмотрел на Леонарда. 

— Говори, — подстегнул его Леонард. — Теперь им любопытно, и от них ты не избавишься. 

Барри перевел взгляд с Сары на Мика, но затем сосредоточил внимание исключительно на Леонарде, делая вид, что никого, кроме них двоих, здесь не было. 

— Не хотел бы ты поездить сегодня со мной на лошадях? — спросил он. — Может, после полудня? Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.

Глаза Леонарда с ленцой прошлись по телу Барри, и затем он с ухмылкой ответил: 

— С удовольствием. 

— Хорошо, встретимся в три в конюшнях. 

И Барри уже направлялся к выходу из Великого Зала, чтобы приступить к выполнению своих утренних обязанностей, когда приключилась странная вещь. Мик последовал за ним, след в след, и поначалу Барри подумал, будто бы им просто нужно было в одном направлении, но, как только они остались наедине, Мик его нагнал. 

— Эй, принц, — позвал Мик, и Барри удивленно обернулся. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы они разговаривали один на один с рыцарем хотя бы раз, так что сейчас Барри был в смятении. 

— Да, Мик? Могу чем-то помочь тебе? 

Мик потоптался на месте, что совсем было на него не похоже. И все же он выпалил: 

— Не причиняй ему боль. 

Слова вывалились как-то разом, спотыкаясь друг о друга, и Барри потребовалась секунда, чтобы их расчленить и понять. И как только до него дошел смысл, он совсем потерял нить разговора, заведенного Миком. 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Лен, — добавил Мик для ясности. — Не причиняй ему боль. 

— Я не причиню, — заверил Барри робко, не совсем уверенный в том, что происходит. И тогда он вспомнил ту потасовку, с которой все это началось. Он прокусил губу Леонарда, и она кровила. Но, в свою защиту он хотел сказать, что Леонард вообще приложил его палкой до синяка. И все же Барри понимал причину переживаний Мика. — Это было глупой выходкой, такого больше не повторится. 

Мик кивнул, по всей видимости удовлетворившись ответом Барри, и развернулся, уходя без лишних слов. Барри еще пару минут смотрел ему вслед, буквально очарованный преданностью рыцаря своему мастеру. 

***

В три часа дня Барри и Циско нашлись в конюшне — они чистили кобылку, на которой Барри предпочитал отправляться на прогулки. Она не была быстра, но на ней было удобно сидеть долгие часы. 

Все это время Циско вел себя тише обычного, и это сводило Барри с ума. И все-таки у друга вырвалось: 

— Хочешь, я пойду с вами? 

— Думаю, я и сам неплохо справлюсь. 

— Но что, если он... — Циско расстроенно вскинул руки. — Ну не знаю, нападет на тебя или что-нибудь еще натворит? 

— Не нападет, — с уверенностью ответил Барри. Он не знал наверняка, чем они займутся в лесу, но точно знал, что ему не стоит бояться вреда физического.

Циско так уверен не был: 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Ты успокоишься, если я сам дам тебе слово, что не натворю ничего злодейского? 

Леонард проскользнул в помещение, и Циско удивленно отпрыгнул, стремительно бледнея. 

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — выдавил он из себя. 

— Конечно же нет, — дипломатично ответил Леонард. — Ты лишь приглядываешь за другом. Прямо как я отомщу любому, кто ранит Лизу. 

— Сообщение прозвучало громко и предельно ясно, — Циско развернулся так, чтобы только Барри мог его видеть, и на лице его отражались и сожаление, и ужас одновременно. — Пожалуй, я вас тут оставлю.

Он быстро удалился, обходя Леонарда так далеко, насколько это было возможно.

— Не было нужды его пугать, — укорил Барри, когда Циско исчез. — Он хороший человек. 

— Переходит границы со своим желанием защитить. 

Леонард принялся готовить свою лошадь к прогулке. 

— Тебе ли его в этом винить? 

— Нет, думаю, не мне, — Барри почувствовал на себе взгляд Леонарда. — Хотя это было ни к чему: я весьма сомневаюсь, что в этот раз я затею потасовку. 

В лес они отправились по знакомым тропкам, первые десять минут в тишине; ритмичное постукивание лошадиных копыт о грязную дорогу убаюкивало Барри, даря чувство спокойствия. Зимняя прохлада все еще ощущалась в воздухе, но яркое солнце уже светило сквозь ветви, обещая скорый приход весны. 

Леонард сошел с главной дороги недалеко от замка и завел их на поляну всего лишь в шаге от тропы. Спустившись с лошади, Барри осмотрелся: поляна небольшая, метров десять в длину; на таких, верил Барри в детстве, можно встретить фей. Солнечные лучи освещали поляну, падая на землю, покрытую ковром диких цветов. Барри не мог не подметить, что отсюда все еще была видна тропка, с которой они сошли, — любой случайный прохожий мог их увидеть. 

— Ты будто хочешь быть пойманным, — рассеянно подметил он, спрыгивая с лошади. 

И только слова слетели с губ, как Барри пожалел о сказанном. Слова предположили... нет, подтвердили, что их с Леонардом прогулка на свежем воздухе была далека от невинной. 

Ответная улыбка Снарта скрывала в себе тысячи секретов, но он не выдал ни одного. 

Барри достал одеяло и корзину, полную вкусностей, которые он стащил из кладовки, и постелил им в центре поляны, беря все возможное от полуденного солнца. Он опустился на одеяло, и Леонард присел рядом; их разделяла лишь корзина. Они выудили хлеб, сыр и вяленое мясо, пока их лошади щипали траву у конца поляны. 

— Я должен извиниться, — сказал Барри, наконец прерывая повисшую тишину. — Я знаю, я был просто невыносим. 

— Уверен, что и я тоже, — произнес Леонард, склоняясь над одеялом, — был невыносим по-своему. 

— Правда-правда, — подтвердил Барри, опустив голову и пряча улыбку. 

— Я думал, что ты извинялся..? — изобразил Леонард обиду, но он тоже улыбался. 

— Полагаю, мне казалось, будто целый мир ополчился на меня, а ты возглавлял наступление, — признался вдруг Барри. Здесь, на этой поляне, когда они были отрезаны от замка, слова с легкостью вылетали изо рта. — У меня была распланирована вся жизнь: я женился бы на Айрис, продолжил бы быть советником при отце, а затем, однажды — надеюсь, далеко в будущем — занял бы его место после смерти. А тут ты ворвался в Великий Зал и перевернул все с ног на голову. 

— И я знаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал, — быстро добавил он. — И теперь я тебя за это не виню, просто тогда мне было тяжело принять это. Все эти недели в ожидании прибытия Лизы я думал, что ты обрек меня на будущее без любви и счастья. Но вместо этого ты даровал мне сестру, дал моему отцу причину жить снова, оживил наше существование. Я давным-давно должен был тебя поблагодарить, но трудно было избавиться от всех этих нескончаемых обид. Я...

— Барри, ты не должен...

— Нет, — произнес Барри, вскидывая ладонь и не позволяя Леонарду его прервать. — Дай мне закончить. Я был преисполнен всех этих возвышенных идей об идеальных ухаживаниях, идеальной свадьбе, идеальной жизни. Прямо как в классических романах. Но жизнь, конечно же, никогда не бывает совершенна. Теперь я убежден, что гораздо важнее быть в гармонии со своей неидеальной жизнью. И, если быть честным, теперь я всем доволен. Прости, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы это понять. 

— Я никогда не извинюсь за то, что защищал Лизу, — сказал Леонард, и его слова были осторожны, словно шаги человека в лабиринте, полном ловушек. — Тогда я знал, что у тебя есть невеста, знал, что мое пожелание ранит тебя, но я был уверен, что ты слишком ценишь понятие чести, что ты слишком добр, чтобы отказать. Я использовал эти знания в свою пользу, не заботясь о том, что случится с тобой, лишь бы Лиза была в безопасности. И за это я не извинюсь никогда. 

— Но, — подвел он итог. — Я прошу прощения за то, что втянул тебя во все это. Если бы был другой путь…

Не совсем на такое извинение надеялся Барри, но этого следовало ожидать. Он думал, что, будь его отец в беде, он пошел бы на все, чтобы ему помочь. Любовь к семье, к друзьям могла заставить тебя совершать такие поступки, на какие прежде не пошел бы. И неожиданно он припомнил то, как вели себя утром Сара и Мик: знающая улыбка и это неловкая просьба. 

— Что знают Мик и Сара? — спросил Барри. 

— Я им ничего не говорил. Просто они меня слишком хорошо знают. 

Барри задумался, но смог прийти лишь к одному умозаключению: 

— Ты это уже делал. 

Леонард быстро качнул головой: 

— Не как сейчас. 

Не как сейчас. Барри понятия не имел, что это значило. Но, возможно, это было и не его дело. Он не хотел знать, что у Леонарда было в прошлом, — только то, что он намеревался делать здесь и сейчас. 

Барри намеренно осторожно сдвинул корзинку, стоявшую между ними. Леонард проследил за ним почти что лениво, прикрыв глаза. И как только между ними исчезла преграда, Леонард растянулся на одеяле, откинувшись на локти и позволив солнцу коснуться лица. Его кожа просто сияла, и Барри завис, восхищенный красотой Леонарда. 

— Итак, — неуверенно протянул Барри, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — И как это все работает? 

— Ты скажи мне, — в глазах Леонарда тлели огоньки, слишком пронзительные, чтобы на них можно было долго смотреть, не отрываясь. Это как смотреть на солнце. 

Но Барри знал, чего он хотел. Понять было довольно просто. 

Он дернулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Леонарда, но внезапно обнаружил, что чужая рука уперлась в его грудь, отталкивая. Веселость заискрила в глазах Леонарда, подразнившего: 

— Используй слова, Барри. 

— Поцелуй меня.

Леонард довольно улыбнулся: 

— Не так уж трудно, не правда ли? 

Первое прикосновение губ вышло робким — всего лишь чмок, и конец. Но следующий поцелуй продлился, и, когда чужой язык заставил губы Барри распахнуться, он вконец опьянел. Он потянул Леонарда, уложив его на себя, и, как и в первый раз, сошел с ума от ощущения чужого веса, вжавшего в землю. Барри почувствовал, что твердеет в брюках, пока возбуждение тяжело и неистово пульсировало в животе. 

Но послышавшийся треск привел Барри в чувство: он отстранился, бросая взгляд на дорогу. Там никого не было, и он быстро сообразил, что это наверняка одна из лошадей наступила на ветку. И все же панический трепет заставил его выпалить: 

— Что, если нас кто-нибудь застанет? 

— Ну и что тогда? — завис взгляд Леонарда, сконцентрированный на губах Барри. — Что может случиться? 

— Не знаю, — признал Барри. — Просто это кажется… — он бросил фразу на полпути. 

— Это кажется чем? — продолжил Леонард. 

— Рискованным.

— Ты против?

И тогда Барри задумался. Перевешивал ли страх быть пойманным его желание продолжить то, чем они занимались?

— Нет, — ответил Барри. — Не против. 

Леонард обхватил его лицо, утягивая обратно в поцелуй, и Барри просто позволил себе быть ведомым. И он был рад, что лежал, потому что ласки Леонарда так кружили ему голову, будто бы он падал и падал. Он притирался к ноге Леонарда, но к удовольствию примешивалось чувство неудобства — брюки невыносимо сдавливали. Он хотел от них избавиться, хотел ощутить тепло руки Леонарда, хотел излиться. 

— Возьми меня в руку, — молил Барри. — Прошу, Бога ради. 

Леонард продолжал о него потираться, оставляя на шее влажные засосы: 

— Я думал, ты боишься, что нас увидят. 

— Мне плевать, — простонал Барри. — Мне плевать. 

***

 

Они возвратились в замок, когда солнце поползло на западе вниз, раскрашивая горизонт розовым и пурпурным. Лошадей расседлали в тишине, и, когда они уже собрались попрощаться, Леонард схватил Барри за запястье и утянул в поцелуй, прежде чем отпустить. 

На ужине Барри занял свое привычное место подле отца, Леонард же занял свое привычное место рядом с друзьями, и прием пищи прошел так же, как и любой другой. Разве что сердце Барри переполняли счастье и надежда. 

После трапезы Барри пошел в библиотеку, чтобы закончить работу, которую отложил, чтобы отправиться на прогулку с Леонардом. И он только стал устраиваться, когда дверь открылась. 

— Барри, мой дорогой муж, — услышал принц, прежде чем Лиза обвила руками его шею и прижалась своей головой к его. 

— Да, моя женушка? 

Она почесала ему макушку, словно коту, и Барри вдруг расслабился, утопая в ощущении.

— Могу ли я устроить вечер? 

— По поводу? — спросил Барри, но не потому, что его согласие зависело от ее ответа, а лишь из любопытства. 

— Твой день рождения разве не в следующем месяце? 

— Так и есть, — ответил Барри удивленно. — Откуда ты знаешь? 

Лиза его вопрос проигнорировала: 

— Значит, вечер в честь дня рождения. Маскарад. 

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать у меня разрешения, Лиза, — ответил Барри, ощущая некоторую горечь от того, что Лиза еще не настолько комфортно чувствовала себя в замке, чтобы знать такие простые вещи, — или устраивать вечер в мою честь. 

— Я знаю, — ответила она бойко. — Но так веселей.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь. 

Лиза чмокнула Барри в лоб:

— Спасибо тебе, дорогуша. 

И стоило Лизе счастливо упорхнуть, Барри задумался, во что же он ввязался.


	10. Chapter 10

Однажды ночью, пару дней спустя, Барри задержался в библиотеке — в свете одинокой свечи он просматривал некоторые документы. Его силы практически иссякли, веки казались невероятно тяжелыми, но он продолжал черкать заметки, становившиеся все более и более нечитаемыми. И когда сильные пальцы вплелись в его волосы, начиная мять голову, Барри позволил себе прикрыть глаза и застонать. 

— Пожалуйста, делай так целую вечность, — сказал он, сползая вниз в кресле. 

Потрясающий массаж продолжался еще пару мгновений, пока Барри отчаянно боролся со сном. Растекшийся по креслу, он чувствовал себя так, словно в его теле больше не было костей. И эти руки… Барри поклонялся бы им, как богам, если бы только мог — настолько прекрасным было их прикосновение. И как только эти руки скользнули вперед, чтобы прикрыть ему глаза, Барри знал, что все кончено. 

Теплое дыхание пощекотало его ухо, когда Леонард — ну а кто же еще? — ткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Барри. Это тоже было приятно; Барри наклонил голову, позволяя Леонарду делать и дальше то, что он задумал. 

Но вместо этого Леонард отстранился, лишь стискивая плечо Барри в утешение, когда того накрыла волна холода: 

— Иди спать, Барри. 

Барри заскулил, словно побитый щенок. Если Леонард больше не собирался его трогать, тогда он еще сильнее намеревался возвратиться к работе. Сон был самой последней вещью во всем его списке желаний в этот момент. 

— Ну уж нет, мне осталось доделать совсем немного, — поспорил он, разворачиваясь в кресле, чтобы впервые за день хорошенько посмотреть на Леонарда. Несмотря на поздний час, он выглядел собранным, в полной боевой готовности; рядом с ним Барри чувствовал себя каким-то неряхой: он прекрасно знал, что неподобающе выглядит, развалившись в кресле, — узел галстука ослаблен, жилет расстегнут. Правда, следовало сказать в его защиту, он не ожидал, что его застанут за работой в таком виде. — Еще час, и я со всем закончу.

Леонард, выставивший вперед ногу и скрестивший поверх груди руки, явно не собирался одобрять такое решение: 

— Ты едва держишься.

— Еще совсем чуть-чуть, — протянул Барри. Эти документы и вправду были важны. — Прошу. 

Леонард окинул его взглядом; свет одинокой свечи танцующими огоньками отразился в его глазах. И сразу же он словно бы отступил, покачав головой, когда полная предвкушения улыбка на мгновение возникла на его губах и исчезла снова. 

— Отодвинься-ка, — сказал Леонард, вторгаясь в пространство Барри; Барри же сделал, как ему и было сказано: отодвинул кресло и себя вместе с ним от стола. Он ждал, что Леонард займет освободившееся место, и интуиция его не подвела. Только вот он ожидал, что Леонард прочтет документы и заметки и как-нибудь прокомментирует, но все пошло несколько иным путем. 

Леонард грациозно опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать ширинку на брюках Барри. И пока мозг Барри все еще коротило от такого развития событий, Леонард уже обхватил достоинство Барри, начиная его поглаживать, и лицо его было так близко к паху, что в венах вскипала кровь. 

— А ты знаешь, — сказал Барри срывающимся голосом, — что обычно люди делают это уединенно, в спальнях? 

Лицо Леонарда по-прежнему было рядом с эрекцией, но взгляд его метнулся наверх, впитывая эмоции Барри все до единой. Он глядел снизу вверх, из-под ресниц, и в его взгляде было столько огня, что в животе у Барри все переворачивалось.

— Я не как большинство людей.

И затем Леонард громко втянул воздух, все так же невероятно близко к паху Барри, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительного контакта; если бы Барри не сидел, то, он был уверен, отскочил бы в удивлении через всю комнату. Но вместо этого только вжался в спинку кресла:

— Что ты делаешь? 

Леонард крепко перехватил Барри за бедра и одним резким движением подтащил того обратно к краю сиденья — ближе к своему лицу. 

— Я собираюсь взять твой член в свой рот. 

— Что? — Барри стиснул подлокотники так крепко, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, пока Леонард стаскивал его брюки и белье вниз по бедрам и убирал с дороги рубашку и жилет. — Но зачем? 

— Раз тебе нравится моя рука, — произнес Леонард, подчеркивая каждое свое слово поглаживанием члена Барри и приводя его в полную готовность, — то сейчас ты узнаешь, что такое настоящее удовольствие. 

— Чт-… О Боже мой!

Леонард был прав. Барри нравилось тереться друг о друга в одежде, ему нравилось ощущать на себе прикосновение руки Леонарда, но это было чем-то совершенно иным. Рот Леонарда захватил головку члена, и каждый нерв в теле Барри буквально запел от удовольствия. Это обволакивающее тепло не было похоже ни на что иное, что Барри ощущал прежде. Он теперь хотел лишь одного — податься в это тепло, но Леонард каменной хваткой держал его бедра — он давал, но никогда не позволял Барри брать. 

Все, что Барри мог сделать, — закрыть глаза и попытаться отсрочить оргазм, пока Леонард заглатывал все больше, принимаясь двигать головой, а его губы плотным кольцом обхватывали член. Барри вынудил себя открыть глаза, но Леонард, ласкавший эрекцию и ртом, и рукой, больше не смотрел на него: его глаза были прикрыты, а на лице его буквально было написано наслаждение.

Барри потянулся вперед и слегка дрожащей рукой погладил коротко стриженные волосы на голове Леонарда. Они одновременно были и мягкими, и слегка колкими — одно это ощущение захватывало Барри, продолжавшего наглаживать макушку Леонарда. Тот же устремился за рукой, прильнув к ладони, и из его рта с непристойным звуком выскользнул член, который он продолжил наглаживать рукой, лениво поглядывая из-под ресниц. Леонард словно был в трансе: приоткрытые губы, остекленевшие глаза. Барри поскреб ногтями кожу головы, вспоминая, как это делал Леонард чуть ранее.

Он же положил голову на бедро Барри, но взгляда не отвел, пока его рука продолжала невыносимо сладкую пытку. Под этим взглядом Барри чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ и потому ему так сильно хотелось отвести глаза в сторону, но в то же время он ощущал себя канатоходцем, опасно балансирующим на линии между их глазами; любое резкое движение или же покачивание каната отправит его в полет, вниз, неизвестно куда. 

И именно в этот момент к нему все ближе стал подбираться оргазм. 

— Леонард… — сквозь накатывавшие волны невероятных ощущений ему удалось просигнализировать. — Я сейчас…

Барри подумал, что предупреждение заставит Леонарда отодвинуть лицо и закончить начатое рукой, как он делал прежде. Вместо этого Леонард снова взял Барри в рот — еще глубже, чем прежде. Его голова быстро, почти неутомимо задвигалась меж бедер, и принц рухнул назад, ударяясь о подголовник кресла, когда оргазм захлестнул его. 

Барри чувствовал, что Леонард по-прежнему сосет пульсирующую твердость, проглатывая семя, выплеснувшееся ему на язык и в горло. Но вместе с тем он будто знал, когда ощущений станет чересчур много, и именно тогда он позволил члену выскользнуть из плена своих губ. 

И пока Барри развалился в кресле, сраженный наповал своим пиком, Леонард поспешно встал, расстегивая и приспуская собственные брюки; он привалился к столу, беря себя в руку, и это был первый раз, когда Барри открыто увидел его. Он не мог оторвать глаз от органа, который был очень похож на его собственный, но в то же время как-то совершенно отличался. 

Он глядел, не чувствуя тела, как головка члена то и дело выскальзывает из крепкой хватки кулака; на мгновение на ней даже заманчиво блеснула капля белесой жидкости, но Леонард провел рукой, и ее будто там никогда и не было. 

— Обхвати меня рукой. 

— Что? — спросил Барри, вскинув совершенно оторопелый взгляд на Леонарда.

— Коснись меня, — повторил Леонард, крепко стискивая себя и будто бы предлагая Барри сделать то же самое. 

Пальцы Барри дернулись. Часть его хотела это сделать, но его по-прежнему сковывала нерешительность.

— К черту тебя, — прошипел Леонард сквозь стиснутые зубы и принялся гладить себя снова, в этот раз быстрее, словно просто хотел со всем побыстрее покончить. С непрекращающимся восхищением Барри глядел, как Леонард вбивается в свою руку — раз, второй, третий — как его яички поджимаются и густые брызги спермы превращают жилет Барри в полнейший беспорядок. 

Их дыхание выравнивалось синхронно: Барри полулежал в кресле, Леонард опирался на стол, и долгие минуты они не говорили ни слова. Глаза Леонарда тяжело скользили по Барри — словно жар огня, от которого было не сбежать. И если бы Барри отвел глаза в сторону, огонь его просто поглотил бы. 

— Мне жаль, — наконец произнес Леонард, заправляя себя обратно в брюки и доставая из кармана платок. — Я не должен был просить тебя об этом, не должен был пачкать тебя. 

Он опустился перед Барри на колени во второй раз за день и принялся вытирать весь тот беспорядок, который он устроил на жилете Барри, пока все же не сдался, нахмурившись. Барри хотел сказать ему, что ему плевать, что ему не стоит об этом волноваться, но его будто бы настигла немота. Поэтому Барри позволил Леонарду почистить себя и даже покорно приподнялся, когда Леонард обратно натянул на него брюки. 

Совершенно неожиданно Барри до боли захотел, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, чтобы его поцеловали, и не для того, чтобы перейти к чему-то большему, а просто удовольствия ради, ради чувства единения, но Леонард был отстранен, а его руки не задерживались на коже Барри дольше необходимого, пока он приводил его в порядок. 

И как только он закончил, то встал и жестко и безапелляционно направился к двери, пока мысли Барри колотились в голове, словно тиканье часов. 

Леонард замер в дверном проеме, а затем обернулся. На лице его не было написано ровным счетом ничего. 

— Иди спать, Барри, — сказал он и ушел. 

***

 

— Иди сюда, муженек! 

Время близилось к полуночи, и Барри уже направлялся в свою спальню, когда голос окликнул его из одной из многих комнат на первом этаже. Предназначение их постоянно менялось в зависимости от нужд жителей замка. Как только Барри зашел внутрь, он увидел, что эту комнату успешно переоборудовали в гостиную — несколько стульев окружало низкий столик, донельзя заставленный едой и цветными бутылками, и этим вечером здесь собрались выпить Леонард, Лиза, Сара, Мик и Шона. 

— Вот и все негодяи в сборе, — пошутил Барри, занимая пустое место, на которое указала Сара. И словно в один момент все чаши с совершенно разными напитками были ему предложены со всех сторон, но Барри только вежливо отказался. 

— Негодяи, — протянула Сара; чашка опасно наклонилась в ее руке. — Мне нравится. 

— Как и мне, — воскликнула Лиза. — За негодяев! 

Все, за исключением лишь Барри, стукнулись чашами, прогудев хором «За негодяев». 

По восторгу компании Барри мог понять, что эта небольшая вечеринка шла уже какое-то время. Пару-тройку бутылок из-под вина уже осушили до дна, а Мик и Шона выглядели так, словно от сна их отделяла лишь секунда. Лиза и Сара же, с другой стороны, были полны хмельной энергии: их глаза ярко сверкали, а руки порхали в воздухе, пока они чирикали между собой, словно воробушки. А Леонард…

Стоило только Барри обернуться, чтобы взглянуть на Леонарда, их глаза столкнулись на секунду, и Леонард тут же отвел почти что виноватый взгляд, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще. С тихим восторгом Барри понял, что тот, скорее всего, не отводил глаз с того момента, как нога принца вступила в комнату. 

Чувствуя внутри тепло, от которого он невероятно осмелел, Барри прочистил горло и спросил: 

— А как вы трое начали вместе путешествовать? — он не обращался ни к кому конкретному. 

К удивлению Барри, и Мик, и Сара посмотрели на Леонарда; они словно совершенно протрезвели к этому моменту. Леонард медлил, склонив голову и глядя в пол, прежде чем он с нечитаемым выражением лица взглянул на Мика и Сару. Между этими тремя что-то пробежало неразличимое, пока Лиза и Шона болтали между собой, не замечая немого разговора, что шел рядом с ними. 

Затем Леонард подался вперед на своем стуле, и напряжению был положен конец. Словно ничего не случилось, он просмотрел на друзей и спросил: 

— Я начну? 

Сара пожала плечами, подхватывая собственную чашку и делая большущий глоток: 

— Я вступлю, когда понадобится. 

— Поддерживаю, — эхом отозвался Мик. 

Барри ожидал, что Леонард тут же и начнет говорить, но вместо этого тот поднялся со стула и неторопливо потянулся. Он не спеша наполнил чаши всех негодяев, каким-то образом точно зная, что пил каждый из них до этого, хотя для Барри все выглядело совершенно неразличимо. Наконец, налив алкоголя и в собственную чашу, он плеснул немного воды и протянул стакан Барри. 

— Спасибо тебе, — ответил Барри. Их пальцы соприкоснулись. 

Леонард отвел взгляд. 

— Мик был моим рыцарем, — начал Леонард, снова заняв свое место. — Еще когда отец был ко мне благосклонен. Но встретились мы, когда были еще совсем молоды. Твоя мама работала прислугой, так ведь? 

— Повариха на кухне, — поправил Мик с набитым яблоком ртом. — Она разрешала мне разводить огонь в печах. 

— Да. А еще делала самые вкусные пирожки с мясом («Я обожала те пирожки!» — вклинилась Лиза). Что ж… отец мой был единственным сыном, и ни одна королевская особа в здравом уме не отправила бы к Льюису погостить детей, так что мне пришлось самому искать себе компаньона. 

— Ну и бесячий же он был тогда, — сказал Мик Барри. — Прямо как сейчас. Много мозгов, но никаких мускулов. Пришлось вытаскивать его пару раз из неприятных ситуаций. 

Леонард обернулся к Мику — по лицу было понятно, как сильно он был привязан к своему рыцарю: 

— Вообще-то моя несдержанность сослужила тебе хорошую службу, — он снова обратил свое внимание на Барри, продолжая историю. — Я посвятил Мика в оруженосцы — разозлив попутно Льюиса — а затем и в рыцари. И когда жить в замке стало невыносимо, он был единственным, кто ушел вместе со мной. 

— А что насчет твоей матери? — спросил Барри у Мика. — Разве она не скучает по тебе? 

— Она умерла, — ответил Мик, так же прямо, как и всегда. 

Барри сделал глоток воды, пытаясь придумать, что же сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало жалко в ответ на такое серьезное признание, но все, что он надумал, было: 

— Прости. 

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Мик, пожимая плечами. — Вообще никто не виноват, кроме меня. 

— Мик… — Лиза соскользнула со стула на пол, обнимая ноги Мика и укладывая голову ему на бедро. Мика же особо не тронуло такое выражение чувств, но разок он погладил ее по голове, сразу же возвращаясь к содержимому своей чаши. 

— А потом они повстречали меня, — заявила Сара, шлепнув ладонями по коленям и привлекая внимание всех в комнате. 

— Отметил день черным в календаре, — выдохнул Леонард, пряча за чашкой улыбку. 

— Заткнись ты, — подхватила Сара сладкий пирожок и бросила прямо в голову Леонарду. Тот легко перехватил его, самодовольно улыбаясь. Сара предупреждающе ткнула в него пальцем. — Ты бы где-нибудь в канаве дохлый валялся, если бы не я. 

— Не буду отрицать, — ответил Леонард, откусывая пирожок. Он лениво пожевывал, и Барри поймал себя на том, что был буквально зачарован движением его горла и подрагивавшим кадыком — он ведь прекрасно знал, что горло Леонарда так же двигается, когда у него во рту член Барри. 

Принц поскорее подхватил со стола яблоко, чтобы хоть что-нибудь держать в руках и отвлечь себя, иначе его глаза вновь остановились бы на Леонарде, а тугие брюки стали бы проблемой. 

— И чем ты занималась до встречи с этими двумя? — спросил он Сару. 

— Честно? 

— Да.

Улыбка Сары стала еще шире: 

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? 

— Да, — повторил он, но теперь уже не был так уверен. 

Леонард фыркнул: 

— Да Боже мой, ты становишься такой же напыщенной, как и я. Просто скажи ему. Он не упадет в обморок. 

Сара вытащила из-за ремня нож, балансируя им на кончике пальца, а затем — быстрее, чем мог отследить Барри — подбросила его, перехватила и швырнула в яблоко Барри. Нож и яблоко, нанизанное на него, вонзились в стену позади. Барри в шоке поглядел на свою ладонь, все еще сохранившую форму фрукта, который он больше не держал. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что произошло, и только тогда он посмотрел на Сару; она сидела, закинув нога на ногу, — сама невозмутимость. 

— Я убивала людей за деньги, — сказала она просто, словно тем самым все и объяснила. Но для Барри, кажется, это скорее породило вопросы, нежели дало ответы. Барри оглядел остальных собравшихся здесь. Леонард, Лиза и Мик никак не отреагировали, и этого можно было ожидать. Но он думал, что хотя бы Шона разделит его удивление, но она больше внимания уделяла трюку Сары с ножом, чем ее признанию, — даже пошла, чтобы вытащить орудие из стены. Неужели она уже была в курсе? Барри узнал обо всем последним? Кого убила Сара? 

— Однажды мы выпивали ночью в таверне…

Сара прервала Леонарда, чтобы вставить ремарку: 

— Я перепила вас обоих! 

— Это правда, — подтвердил Мик. 

— Как я и сказал, — Леонард посмотрел на своих товарищей, чтобы понять, собирались ли они еще вставлять комментарии, но они молчали, так что он продолжил. — Там была женщина — блондинка, голубоглазая, шикарная — в мужских брюках, едва доходила мне до подбородка, но одно неверное слово, и она пошла бы с кулаками на нас обоих. И, без сомнения, ты победила бы, если бы до этого дошло дело. 

— У нас не было бы никаких шансов, — протянул Мик чашу, чтобы стукнуть ее о чашку Сары, и Лиза, все еще сидевшая у его ног, присоединилась, попутно проливая немного на пол, когда она ударила снизу вверх. 

— Впрочем, мы неплохо поладили, — продолжил Леонард. — Так что я спросил, не хочет ли она присоединиться к нам. Небольшая наемная работенка, возможно, не такая прибыльная, как убийство священников и королей, но зато намечалась хорошая компания. 

— И я, будучи дурой, согласилась. 

— Почему? — спросил Барри. 

На мгновение Сара замерла, наклонив набок голову, и на ее лице появилось выражение крайней сосредоточенности, присущей нетрезвым людям. 

— Наемничество — достаточно одинокая работенка, — наконец выдала она объяснение. — Вечно сам по себе. Я подумала, что будет неплохо иметь рядом кого-то, кто прикроет твою спину, неплохо побороться за что-то хорошее. 

Побороться за что-то хорошее. Каким-то образом Барри знал, без всякого сомнения, что это было сказано о Лизе. Она для многих стала светом. Для него, Мика, Сары, Леонарда…

Мысли о Леонарде привели Барри к другому вопросу. 

— А у тебя нет кого-то, где-нибудь, к кому можно было бы возвратиться домой? 

— Маленький принц, — начала Сара, и стоило только прозвищу сорваться с ее губ, Барри уже знал, что ответ не будет соответствовать его ожиданиям. — У меня по «кому-то» есть в каждом месте. 

Все оглушительно рассмеялись, пока Барри краснел в одиночестве. Отсюда разговор утек в другом направлении, но немного времени прошло, прежде чем стало понятно, что всем пора было спать. Шона и Сара ушли первыми, тяжело поддерживая друг друга и шикая друг на друга даже громче, чем они изначально говорили. Барри выжидал. Когда Лиза все-таки попросила Мика проводить ее до комнаты десятью минутами позже, Барри знал, что его терпение будет вознаграждено. 

И когда они ушли, в комнате остались лишь они с Леонардом. Они продолжали сидеть, пока голосок Лизы и басы Мика, звучавшие в ответ, не растворились вдалеке, и даже после этого они не двигались еще пару минут. Тело Барри потряхивало в предвкушении того, что могло случиться. Например, рука Леонарда на нем, или, быть может, снова его рот. Желание тяжело оседало в животе Барри, а член подрагивал в нетерпении. Он сдвинулся на сидении, мельком сжав себя, чтобы ослабить напряжение. 

Без всякого предупреждения Леонард двинулся, и Барри вскочил на ноги, последовав за ним и покидая комнату. Первые несколько шагов он думал, куда же они идут и какое новое место станет свидетелем их страсти. Но затем он заметил, что Леонард зашагал быстрее, отрываясь с каждым шагом, и тогда Барри начал волноваться. 

— Леонард, — позвал он. 

Леонард не отвечал и не сбавлял темпа. Волнение неприятно стянуло грудь Барри. Он припустил, снова повторяя: 

— Леонард, погоди!

Поравнявшись с ним, Барри схватил его за руку и дернул на себе. Леонард продолжал отворачиваться, избегая прямого взгляда, и Барри почувствовал, как у него наворачиваются слезы. Он не знал, что происходит. Почему Леонард вдруг так начал вести себя? 

Он подался вперед, чтобы украсть у Леонарда поцелуй, но тот отстранился. 

— Оставь меня, Барри, — сказал он, глядя в пол. Единственное, что заметил Барри, — он не был зол, лишь едва отстранен. — Я просто хочу спать. 

Барри опустил руки, чувствуя, как его накрыло холодом. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, а после добавил. — Спокойной ночи.

Леонард удалился прочь.


	11. Chapter 11

Обратно в комнату Барри возвратился в состоянии полнейшего шока. Его ноги шли сами по себе, тело само выполняло привычный вечерний распорядок: умыть лицо, надеть ночную рубашку. И лишь когда он оказался в постели, натянув до груди одеяла, хоть какая-то доля рассудка возвратилась к нему. Тогда же Барри понял, что не сможет уснуть. 

Кровь горячо выжигала вены, а возбуждение тяжко оседало в животе — пульсирующее и навязчивое, словно мурчание кота. Его тело, кажется, не восприняло отказ Леонарда, и ледяное чувство отверженности оставалось лишь в голове. 

Отлично, подумал Барри, не нужен ему Леонард. Их договоренность была весьма выгодной, но Барри мог прекрасно справиться и сам по себе. Скользнув рукой под ночную рубашку, он обхватил себя. Член был скорее мягким, чем твердым, но с каждым движением руки, проходившей вдоль длины, его достоинство все больше затвердевало и набухало. 

Поначалу он, заинтересованный лишь в моменте пика, пытался расправиться со всем быстро. Барри старался ни о чем не думать, беспрестанно двигая рукой. И ощущения, как обычно, нарастали — в этот раз странно неполноценные — но сколько бы он ни пытался, приблизиться к той самой грани ему, кажется, не удавалось. 

Изо рта вырвался разочарованный стон. Барри перевернулся, становясь на колени и зарываясь головой в подушки. Пытаясь по новой, он принялся вбиваться в руку, и в этот раз вспоминал о девчонках, которых видел: их высокие груди, ножки, выглядывавшие из-под платьев, когда они проходили мимо. Бедра Барри подавались вниз, в жар ладони, но все равно этого было недостаточно. И даже воспоминание об Айрис, мягко прижимавшейся к нему со спины и управлявшей его рукой во время уроков каллиграфии, ничем не могло помочь. 

Свободной рукой Барри ударил по матрасу, практически в слезах. Его возбуждение уже медленно спадало. Любое прикосновение оставалось лишь бледным подобием тех прикосновений, которыми Барри наслаждался куда больше — прикосновения не его руки. 

Образ Леонарда вспыхнул в голове: эти искусные пальцы, сжимавшие член, его бурные глаза, сфокусированные лишь на Барри, пока сам Леонард подводил себя к пику. За это воспоминание Барри зацепился, представляя жар тела прижимавшегося к нему Леонарда, а его руку — теперь на члене Барри. И это было похоже на ливень во время засухи. 

Закрыв глава, Барри представлял, что Леонард был тут. Сначала его руки — не такие мягкие, как у Барри; кожа была грубовата, и это говорило о годах, проведенных в этом жестоком мире. Затем его прикосновение — всегда уверенное, иногда дразнящее, но никогда не отвергающее. Обняв одной рукой Барри поперек груди, второй он бы сжимал его член; в сдерживающей хватке Леонарда он чувствовал бы себя защищенно, как никогда. Дыхание Леонарда горячо обжигало бы шею Барри, пока он нашептывал на ухо всякие нежности. 

Немного постаравшись, Барри даже мог воспроизвести в голове его голос, почти мог почувствовать эти напористые тепло и твердость у спины. 

— Кончи для меня, Барри. 

Барри застонал в подушку, кончая на простыни, и, задыхаясь, он завалился на спину рядом с влажным пятном. 

Что ж, он должен был признать, что у него могла существовать проблема. 

***

 

То, что Леонард не появился на следующий день за завтраком, не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

И лишь когда Леонард не появился днем на ланче, Барри заволновался. 

Из зала он направился следом за Лизой, обращая на себя ее внимание легким прикосновением к локтю: 

— Ты видела сегодня Леонарда? 

Она лишь слегка обернулась к нему, прерывая свой разговор с Шоной, и ответила «Конечно же», будто другого ответа в ее системе координат просто не существовало. 

Рука Барри соскользнула с ее локтя — он был расстроен до глубины души, ведь, значит, Леонард избегал лишь его. 

Глаза Лизы тут же сузились — она, словно ищейка на охоте, уловила что-то странное в воздухе, теперь уже всем корпусом разворачиваясь к Барри, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. — Из твоего вопроса следует, что ты-то как раз его и не видел. 

Барри не смог заставить себя подтвердить ее подозрения. Он даже не знал почему, но вина стягивала у него все внутри, и под внимательным взглядом Лизы чувство только усилилось. 

Лиза нахмурилась:

— Почему он тебя снова избегает? Что ты натворил? 

— Не знаю, — проскулил Барри. Он надеялся, что Лиза сможет раскрыть ему некоторые секреты переменчивого настроения Леонарда, но, кажется, после этого разговора он по-прежнему ничегошеньки не будет понимать в происходящем, как и прежде. 

Лиза ткнула пальцем ему в грудь: 

— Что ж, исправляйся. 

— Я не знаю как. Не знаю, что я сделал не так. 

— Хорошенько над этим подумай, — Лиза закусила губу, явно мысленно прикидывая все возможные способы помочь Барри. — Он собирался чуть позже отправиться на конную прогулку. Можешь застать его в конюшнях. 

— Спасибо тебе, о, спасибо, Лиза, — Барри подался вперед, чмокая ее в румяную щеку, прежде чем рвануть из холла. — Вот почему ты моя любимая жена. 

— И лучше мне быть твоей единственной женой, — крикнула она ему вслед. 

***

Барри, безусловно, нужно было подумать, но советов никто не отменял. 

Вот поэтому-то сразу после ланча он и оказался во дворе, наблюдая за тем, как искусно Сара без брони и лишь с палкой в руках обводила вокруг пальца местных рыцарей. Двигалась она непохоже на остальных — Барри никогда не видел подобной техники и, если бы он не мыслил себя человеком рациональным, то решил бы, что она обладает сверхъестественными способностями. 

— Доброе утро, очаровательный принц, — сказала она, приблизившись к Барри после того, как закончила со своими делами; рукавом она отирала пот, выступивший над бровью. Время от времени она могла одеться, как и другие леди в замке, но сама по себе она явно предпочитала одежду мужскую, в которой он ее сперва и увидел. И сегодня ее невозможно было отличить по одному лишь наряду от остальных рыцарей. Все, что свидетельствовало о ее женской природе, — ее длинные, развевающиеся волосы и безошибочно угадывавшиеся женские черты лица. — Хочешь потренироваться? 

Барри плеснул ей воды в стакан, заслуживая благодарную улыбку. 

— Ты обещаешь быть со мной помягче? 

— Никак нет, — сказала она, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

— Тогда я, пожалуй, останусь на месте. Мне весьма нравится ощущать землю под ногами. 

Она шлепнула его по руке, явно собираясь уходить: 

— Умный человек. Так чем я могу тебе помочь? 

Барри последовал за ней, дождавшись, когда они отойдут на порядочное расстояние от других людей, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Мне нужен совет. 

Сара бросила на него взгляд через плечо, вскинув бровь и откладывая палку. 

— Это касается Леонарда. 

Она обернулась, прислоняясь спиной к стене оружейной комнаты и вскидывая подбородок:

— И почему же ты спрашиваешь меня? 

Под ее взглядом Барри словно приковывало к месту, и было это малоприятным ощущением. Снова это чувство вины, явившееся из ниоткуда, атаковывало его изнутри. Он подошел, опираясь на стенку рядом с ней, и посмотрел на внутренний двор, чтобы только не смотреть ей в глаза. 

— Потому что от Мика мне уже поступали угрозы, а от Лизы, как и от ее брата, ответа не добиться. 

Сара рассмеялась: 

— Они одного поля ягоды. Так что же ты хочешь знать? 

— Я… — на секунду Барри засомневался, приостановился, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я расстроил Леонарда, но понятия не имею, что я такого сделал, — он быстро глянул на Сару. Она махнула рукой, чтобы он продолжал. — Я подумал, что, быть может, ты, будучи его постоянным компаньоном в течение такого долгого времени, сможешь объяснить мне, как же работает его голова. 

— Лена не так уж сложно прочесть, Барри, — Сара вздохнула, разворачиваясь, чтобы лучше видеть Барри, но не так, будто она собиралась винить его в чем-то. — По сути, из-за его скупого на нормальные чувства детства его легко осчастливить. Просто в вашем взаимодействии должен быть баланс. 

— Баланс? — вопросительным тоном повторил Барри. 

— Скажем, я даю тебе яблоко. Поблагодаришь ли ты меня? 

— Да. 

— Может быть, даже дашь мне яблоко в будущем? 

— Да. 

— Видишь? Баланс, — подвела итог Сара, и в теории это все имело смысл, но Барри не совсем понимал, как это применимо в его ситуации. Сара, должно быть, заметила его замешательство, так что она решила разъяснить. — Это как глаз за глаз, но на пользу всем. Понимаешь? Ты царапаешь мне спину, я царапаю твою, или, знаешь ли, всякие другие штуки. 

И то, как она подчеркнула последнее слово, вкупе с ее приподнятыми бровями вдруг сделало все таким ясным, как июльское солнце. Барри вспыхнул от смущения, но вместе с тем его стали одолевать смутные сомнения. Сара будто знала чересчур много. Барри не подумал бы, что Леонард мог выдать кому-то их тайны, но, опять же, что он мог знать о Леонарде. 

Но, конечно же, существовала еще одна причина, по которой Сара интуитивно могла определить причину их с Леонардом размолвки. 

— А вы с Леонардом… — Барри вдруг осекся. 

— Что мы? — спросила Сара с таким выражением лица, что было понятно: если бы Барри спросил, она ничего бы от него не утаила. И часть Барри действительно хотела знать, хотела подтвердить догадки. Сара и Леонард общались непринужденно и знали друг друга до мозга костей; Барри гадал, родилось ли такое общение из-за испытаний, что они прошли вместе, будучи наемниками, или же причиной тому было что-то еще? 

Была ли их отношения более личными? Может, они и остались таковыми до сих пор. 

Но в последнюю секунду Барри спасовал: 

— Не бери в голову. Спасибо тебе за помощь, Сара. 

— Для тебя, очаровательный принц, что угодно, — сказала она, подмигивая. 

***

Дверь в конюшни Барри прикрыл за собой так тихо, насколько это было возможно, но Циско все равно его услышал, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Без лишних слов прося сохранять тишину, Барри прижал к губам палец, прежде чем Циско начал болтать. 

Друг все схватывал на лету. Он мгновенно приблизился к Барри, наклоняясь ближе и шепча: 

— Что происходит? — спросил он. 

— Ты не будешь против уйти? — нервно спросил его в ответ Барри. — Минут на десять или около того? 

— Без проблем, — сказал Циско с довольной улыбкой, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. — Но должен тебя предупредить — Леонард здесь. Что-то не так? 

— Да, — признался Барри. — Но я знаю, как все исправить. 

Барри тихо поблагодарил друга, выскользнувшего за дверь и прикрывшего ее за собой. На минутку Барри прижался к двери, глубоко дыша и пытаясь остановить свои беспокойные мысли, вертевшиеся в голове. Но навряд ли это ему удалось бы, так что Барри просто собрался с силами и направился дальше, вглубь конюшен. 

Он заметил Леонарда в стойле его лошади, которая уже была выведена и готова отправиться на прогулку. И сейчас Леонард как раз проходился щеткой по ее шерсти; потревоженная пыль летала в воздухе, похожая на дымовую завесу. 

— Леонард. 

Присутствие Барри, кажется, нисколько не удивило Леонарда. Проведя щеткой в последний раз, он отложил ее в сторону, разворачиваясь: 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Барри? 

Барри вошел в стойло, прекрасно ощущая напряжение Леонарда, но все же он был не в силах устоять перед своим желанием быть ближе к павшему принцу. 

— Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — взмолился Барри. — Если я сделал что-то не так, я хочу знать. 

Леонард рванул мимо него, из стойла, и совсем неделикатно снося Барри, врезавшегося спиной в дверь. Не так уж больно, но его отсутствие координации делало совершенно очевидными нежелание Леонарда оставаться здесь, с ним. 

— Я не смогу пройти через это снова, — сказал он, уходя. 

Барри последовал за ним: 

— Через что? 

— Неважно. 

Барри умудрился встать перед Леонардом, но тот по-прежнему избегал смотреть в глаза, держа голову опущенной. 

— Леонард, поговори со мной, — тянул Барри, хватая его за руку. В хватке она казалась слабой и безвольной. 

— Не поступай так со мной, Барри, — вдруг попросил Леонард голосом чуть громче шепота. Его ноги стояли так, словно он готовился к драке. — Я знаю, ты придерживаешься устаревших понятий о нравственности и целомудрии женщин, но я не собираюсь быть просто удобной куклой для удовлетворения твоей похоти. Может, у меня и немного гордости, но все-таки достаточно. 

Значит, Сара все же была права, но, как оказалось, последствия сексуальной закрепощенности Барри были серьезнее, чем он ожидал. Подумать только: Леонард думал, что он не нравился Барри так, как ему нравился тот, думал, что для Барри он был не более, чем заменителем руки… одна только идея подобного была смехотворна. Ведь казалось, что в эти дни любая мысль Барри так или иначе была связана с Леонардом, пусть даже косвенно, вскользь. Барри просто невыносимо хотелось почувствовать его вкус в своем рту, ощутить на себе его руки. 

— Все совсем не так, Леонард, — Леонард ведь должен был понять, но слова, вылетавшие изо рта Барри, казались глупыми; эти безвкусные сантименты меркли в сравнении с подлинной силой его чувств. — Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя, правда. 

— Но ты даже ко мне не прикасаешься, — бросил в ответ Леонард, и на мгновение в глазах его вспыхнула злость. 

— Потому что я никогда не делал этого прежде, — Барри взял руки Леонарда в свои. Леонард не сопротивлялся, но и помогать не собирался. Барри сжал руки в своих ладонях, пытаясь согреть пальцы Леонарда, оставляя короткие поцелуи на костяшках. — Я понятия не имею, что делаю. Пожалуйста, будь со мной потерпеливее. 

— Легко говорить, Барри, — сказал Леонард, выдергивая руки и разворачиваясь. 

И это было правдой. Легко говорить — легче, чем делать, это совершенно точно. Так что Барри опередил слова, падая на колени перед Леонардом. 

— Что ты делаешь, Барри? — спросил Леонард, и тон его был далек от предвкушающего, на который Барри рассчитывал. 

— Прости меня, я вел себя, как эгоист. 

— Поднимайся, Барри. 

— Нет, — окончательно решил Барри. Сделать Леонарду приятно, как тот делал приятно Барри в их прошлые встречи, казалось самой важной задачей на данный момент; это стало бы бесспорным доказательством его решимости. — Я хочу сделать это для тебя. 

Но как только он освободил из брюк достоинство Леонарда, наполовину твердое, находившееся прямо перед лицом, уверенность Барри испарилась. Теоретически он знал, что делать, — ровно то же самое, что делал с ним Леонард прежде. И для начала Барри обхватил член рукой. Шелковая, нежная кожа, твердость — Барри вдруг осознал, что это ничем не отличалось от его собственной анатомии. 

Почувствовав прилив уверенности, Барри принялся гладить член Леонарда. Делать это под таким незнакомым углом было поначалу странно, но привыкнуть не составило труда. У Леонарда вдруг вырвался звук — что-то между шипением и стоном — и, когда Барри посмотрел наверх, голова Леонарда была запрокинута, а глаза его были закрыты. Барри медленно провел вдоль длины рукой, наблюдая, как хмурится Леонард, как он закусывает губу. 

Барри снова посмотрел на член перед ним. Белесая капля жидкости блеснула у щелки, и в этот раз Барри не хотел отказывать себе в удовольствии попробовать. Большим пальцем он смахнул каплю, всасывая подушечку в рот — на языке он ощутил что-то сладковато-соленое. Совсем не неприятно. И тогда Барри с интересом взглянул на головку члена. Он мог это сделать, мог. 

Он подался вперед… и вдруг его остановила рука Леонарда на плече. 

— Ты не обязан…

Барри еще пару раз провел рукой вдоль члена Леонарда, глядя, как затрепетали его ресницы, а рот приоткрылся на прерывистом вдохе. Ему это нравилось, и Барри знал из личного опыта, что кое-что еще ему понравится даже больше. И Барри хотел сделать это для Леонарда: чтобы тот забылся в удовольствии, чтобы почувствовал себя желанным. Барри знал, что он не обязан делать это, и все же…

— Но я хочу. 

Должно быть, Леонард увидал готовность в его глазах. Он убрал руку, больше не споря, и Барри подался вперед, захватывая ртом головку члена. В этот раз вкус Леонарда был отчетливее, глаза Барри сами собой закрылись. Он провел языком по нежной плоти, желая почувствовать еще больше. Это было не так уж трудно, и звуки, вырывавшиеся из горла Леонарда, подтверждали, что он был в этом не так уж и плох. 

Окончательно осмелев, Барри схватился руками за бедра Леонарда и пропустил член дальше, в горло… и быстро отстранился, подавившись и закашлявшись. 

— Прости, — сказал он, смаргивая слезы и просяще глядя на Леонарда. — Прости… 

— Тише, — Леонард убрал с бедра правую руку Барри, оборачивая ее у основания своего члена и неторопливо начиная водить ей вдоль своей длины. — Поначалу дальше, чем головка, не иди. Медленно бери в рот больше. 

— Но ты…

— У меня… — Леонард отвел глаза, избегая смотреть на Барри. — … была практика. 

Об этом заявлении будет время подумать позже. 

Во второй раз Барри действовал уже осторожнее, оборачивая губы лишь вокруг головки и задерживаясь здесь. Он продолжал снова и снова двигать рукой, пока не почувствовал в себе силы пойти дальше. Он принялся двигать головой, неглубоко заглатывая, продолжая мягко сжимать губами ствол. Барри нравилось ощущение кожи, скользившей между губ, нравилась твердость под ней, и беспрестанные повторяющиеся движения вводили его в состояние, близкое к трансу. Грязь под коленями, спертый воздух с запахами сена, конюшни и лошадей — все это отпало, и остались только Леонард и его удовольствие. Собственный член Барри настойчиво пульсировал между ног, но и это тоже казалось несущественным. 

Это был шок, когда Леонард вдруг оттащил Барри от своего члена; на секунду Барри растерялся, резко выброшенный из своей концентрации. И на эту же секунду Барри поверил, что Леонард снова хотел уйти, оставить его здесь, не позволив достигнуть цели, но Леонард только смотрел на него сверху вниз своими блестящими глазами, обводя губы влажным языком. 

— Иди сюда, — приказал он хрипло. 

— Но…

— Поцелуй меня. 

Эти два слова сломали напрочь уверенность Барри в том, что его снова отвергнут, накрывая его с головой, как высокая волна накрывает корабль. Барри вскочил с пола и попал прямиком в объятия Леонарда. И боже, как же он скучал по этому. Беспрестанная игра, прикосновение губ, языков, зубов. Леонард стонал в поцелуй, пока рука Барри неловко двигалась между ними, неудачно стиснутая между их телами. 

— Я близок, — прервал поцелуй Леонард, чтобы предупредить. 

И после Барри уже стоял с рукой, перепачканной семенем, не вполне уверенный, что ему с этим сделать, когда Леонард вручил ему платок, говоря ему очистить руку. 

— Спасибо, — произнес Барри, неожиданно смущенный; он был не в силах встретиться со взглядом Леонарда. Он взял платок и машинально оттер руку. 

Леонард усмехнулся и затем, пальцем подняв подбородок Барри, заставил посмотреть на себя; поцелуй за поцелуем он оставлял на губах Барри, пока его свободная рука скользила ниже, к брюкам Барри.

— Позволь-ка мне…

— Нет, — отстранился Барри. Он и вправду был невыносимо тверд, но все же считал, что лучше ему остаться без удовлетворения, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. — Сегодня все для тебя. 

Но Леонард сделал шаг вперед, не позволяя Барри увеличить дистанцию между ними. Решительно он положил ладонь обратно на ширинку Барри: 

— Даже если и так, то я хотел бы помочь тебе. Кроме того, — сказал он дразняще, — ты же не можешь выйти во двор в таком виде, — он крепко сжал выпуклость Барри, явно оттопыривавшую ткань брюк. 

И тогда Барри позволил Леонарду подвести его к пику, изливаясь на пол конюшен. 

А когда Барри уходил, Леонард окликнул его. Барри повернулся, одной рукой уже держась за дверь, когда Леонард спросил: 

— Придешь ко мне в комнату этой ночью? 

Послеполуденное солнце мягко освещало Леонарда, заливая конюшню светом. Румянец все еще горел на его щеках. Барри хотел бы возвратиться к нему, зацеловать его так, чтобы губы онемели, и крепко сжать его в объятиях, но у них обоих были дела, так что он просто ответил: 

— Хорошо, — и вышел из конюшни.


End file.
